


dead man tells no tales

by SKZplayer



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Blood and Gore, M/M, Magic, Mystery, Pirates, Undead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-04 22:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKZplayer/pseuds/SKZplayer
Summary: Felix, a meer peasant boy is caught in a crossfire when some pirates raid his small island in the Caribbean, and he’s  taken aboard their ship, The Identifier, a large pirate vessel controlled by ruthless men, the fastest and most violent crew in all the seas. Of the crew that is living, that is. A ghost ship that goes by The Levanter is also searching for Felix for unknown reasons, and their undead captain, Bang Chan, will go to any and all lengths to try and find him.(OT8)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 38
Kudos: 241





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a dead man tells no tales.
> 
> If i did happen to miss a part where Woojin is in it, PLEASE tell me ASAP so i can fix it.

“Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me, we pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot, drink up, me 'earties, yo ho-“

“Felix!” Felix hears his master hiss at him, and he immediately freezes, slowly turning back to look at the man who called his name.

“Yes master?”

“You can’t sing those songs around here!” His master half whispers, half hisses, staring at him with panicked and steely eyes.

“Its bad luck singing the songs of pirates y’know. I thought I taught you better.”

“Yes master, sorry master.” Felix shuts his mouth, going back to sweeping the floors of his masters Inn as he does every morning, his previous small singing quieted. 

His master has always been terrified of pirates, thinking everything is a bad omen, or that they’re going to pillage their small island. But their island is so small, what pirate would find them? Its not like they have anything of high value. Maybe some rum… 

Felix was found when he was just a lad, four years of age. He washed up on shore like a fish, no one knows where he came from or how he even survived, they called him the miracle boy. There were no ships for him to have fallen off of, and he defiantly wasn’t from the island. So it remained a mystery, and he was sold off to his master who runs the Inn of the village. 

Its not too bad though, he cleans, he gets fed every night, he has a place to live. Things defiantly could be worse. He only gets beatings when he does something truly wrong, but he’s a good boy so he hasn’t had one of those in several years. 

Once Felix is done sweeping the floors, putting the broom back in its respectful place in the closet, his master calls for him.

“Felix,” He hears his gruff voice call from the kitchen,

“Yes?” He answers diligently, sticking his head around the corner so he can see the man properly,

“We’ll be opening in an hour and I’ve run out of drinks for the customers, would ya mind running next door and fetching me some?”

“Of course master,” Felix runs over to the owner who drops three shillings into his hand, probably enough to get what he needs. He then rushes out the door to fulfill his orders. If he’s fast enough, he should have some free time to just relax. With this thought he runs even faster, wanting a short break from his duties. 

The neighbors next to them are close friends with the Inn owner, and know Felix quite well, so he’s welcomed with a warm hello when he enters the building, walking straight up to the bar.

“Felix me lad!” The bar owner cheers, leaning both elbows on the desk to get closer to him,

“What can I get you today? Need a drink? A break from that nasty old Inn keeper?” Felix laughs at him, shaking his head back and forth. Felix just turned eighteen a few weeks ago, and there really are no specified drinking laws on the island. If you’re old enough to account for yourself, then it doesn’t matter.

“Oh come on he’s not that bad,” The bar keeper rolls his eyes while scrubbing down his counters,

“And no. I’ve actually come to fetch some drink for the nasty old Inn keeper.” He slides the three shillings over to the keeper, who then carefully slides them into his palm. 

“Ah alright. He drinks half of the previsions himself y’know.” Felix laughs again,  
“Well its his money, so I won’t be complaining.” Felix always loves talking to the bar keeper when he has nothing better to do. He always has a story to tell, wether its about his younger days, pirates, or distant lands, they’re all captivating.

“Alright, well send my regards to the old man. I haven’t seen a lot of him recently.”

“Yeah well, the Inn is pretty busy this time of year, I’m sure he’ll visit once the foot traffic has blown over.” Felix gathers the drinks as best as he can into his arms, bidding the keeper his farewells before heading out the door. It got much colder since Felix left the Inn, the winds picking up and biting his skin, goosebumps appearing all up his arms. Odd. 

The weather in Bequia is never cold, the tropical climate is always sunny and warm… Felix shivers a bit, picking up the pace to quickly get back home, trying to get out of the strange weather. 

XXXXXXXXX

“Dreadful weather we’re having.” The Inn keeper growls to himself, then continues to mutter something about bad omens. Felix rolls his eyes, the old man is defiantly starting to go a bit senile. 

Felix has finished his chores for the day, and is free to just relax and watch everyone in the Inn get drunk and laugh together, while he sits quietly in the corner and reads a book to himself. 

The book is one of adventure, and of pirates. Felix has to discreetly read it so his master doesn’t catch him reading about such things. He defiantly wouldn’t be pleased. Felix continues to read, so enraptured in the stories that seem to fly off the pages, that he almost misses the frantic man who comes bursting into the Inn, screaming in a panicked state.

“-Identifier! Its come upon us!” Felix snaps out of his haze, trying to get a better listen to what the young man is saying.

“Hey, calm down! Whats happening?” The Inn keeper places both hands on the small boys shoulders to ground him. 

“The Identifier has breached our waters!” He yelps in despair. The Inn keepers face drops, his hands shakily releasing the boy.

“T-thats not possible, you’ve got to be joking. You can’t be joking about these things young man!”

“I’m not!” He screams,

“Its right out there!”

“Wait wait wait,” Felix interrupts, his curiosity getting the best of him.

“Whats The Identifier?” His master turns to him, face contorted in pure fear.

“Pirates.”

XXXXXXXXXX

Chaos. Thats the only word Felix knows how to use for his situation. After the words of The Identifier broke out, pure chaos ensued. They only had minutes, maybe seconds before they reached land, their boat already docked in their calm waters. 

Felix searches around frantically trying to find a place to hide, then he gets an idea.

The bar keepers cellar. Felix takes in a deep breath, this means he’s going to have to leave the Inn, into the outdoors to try and get to his destination. Its risky. But they haven’t breached yet, he’ll probably have just enough time to-

his thoughts are completely scrambled when a giant explosion consumes him, sending him flying backwards. His body makes solid contact with a wooden post, making him gasp out for air as it all leaves him. His head gets bashed with a large piece of flying rubble, pain exploding from his temples. It all happens so fast that he’s not sure what quite happened.

Blood is dripping down into his eyes, the Inn around him is slowly turning to ash and rubble, screaming and wailing from woman and children pierce his ears as he tries to sit up, but can’t find the energy to. So he lies back in defeat, chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath and block out all the heartbreaking noises from outside.

“Well well well,” Felix hears a dark, gruff voice chuckle from somewhere above him.

“Looks like we found ourselves the treasure! I’m sure Mark won’t be happy that we found him first.” Felix tries, he really does try to look up and see who’s talking, but its all hazy and red from the thick blood covering his left eye.

“Captain will be pleased,” Comes another, much higher pitched voice,

“Pleased that we found the little fleeing dove, he’s much prettier than I expected him to be, you sure he’s the one related to filthy old Lee?” 

“Gotta be,” the other raspy voice replies,

“He’s got the mark.” Felix doesn’t understand anything that their saying, save it be one thing. He knows their pirates. Filthy pirates. 

He just wish he could fight back, he’s very good with a sword y’know. He spends a lot of his free time practicing. He wishes he could do anything to help his situation. 

Soon he feels rough hands grab underneath his armpits to harshly lift him off the ground, Felix making a pained whimper in return. He then feels himself being hoisted up onto a large pair of shoulders, pain in his back and head flaring up as he lets out a strangled cry.

It all happened so fast. He’s in so much pain. Felix only has the energy to think one thing before everything starts going black. Why him? And why his tiny peaceful island?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He shipped me aboard of a whalin' ship bound for them Arctic seas  
Where the cold winds blow and there's ice and snow, Jamaica Rum would freeze;  
And worse to bear I'd no hard-weather gear, for I'd lost all me dunnage ashore,  
'Twas then that I wished that I was dead, and I'd go to sea no more.

Felix blinks his eyes open, the bright sun burning his retnas immediately as he slings an arm over his face to try and block it. The air is humid and hot, burning his skin and leaving him drenched in sweat. Where is he?

“Looks like pretty boys awake.” Someone laughs from above, his voice annoyingly familiar and high pitched. He can hear seagulls making their cry somewhere in the distance, as well as a loud rippling sound, what is that? Felix’s curiosity gets the best of him and he manages to pry his eyes open. They immediately land on a giant black flag thats rippling in the wind above. The flag has a white dove on it, its wings behind itself, with two palm trees crossing behind it. Felix has seen that flag in many books he’s read. The Identifiers flag, now he remembers, he got kidnapped by pirates.

“Bambam, go fetch the Captain.” Comes the gruff voice he had heard from right before he had blacked out. Felix’s eyes shift to the man who had spoken, almost choking on himself when he gets the full view. 

He’s very well built, like a god. He’s not that tall mind you, Felix is probably taller than him, but he makes up for it in his god-like stature. He’s also not wearing a shirt which is distracting poor Felix a bit.

“Where am I?” Felix croaks, his voice not fully there. Its a dumb question, he already knows where he is. But he wants to be 100% sure he’s not hallucinating everything.

“Well you’re on The Identifier of course!” The buff man claps his hands together,

“We’ve been searching for you for quite some time. Our little treasure.” What? Searching for him? He’s just a peasant boy out in the Caribbean, he’s of no value. The man notices the look of disbelief on Felix’s face, and laughs at him.

“You’ll find out soon enough, the names Jackson.” Felix doesn’t respond, just glares up at Jackson and his open palm thats offering to help him up. Jackson sighs, folding his arms back over his scarred chest with all sorts of gold and treasure hanging from his neck.

“Well I was just trying to be friendly. You won’t get much of that from our Captain, so you could’ve enjoyed it while it lasted-“

“Ohh is the treasure awake?” Comes another voice. Felix wants to tell them to stop calling him, ‘treasure’, but its probably not the smartest idea at the moment. 

A man with bright red hair pops up behind Jackson, giving Felix a bright, blinding smile. His teeth are oddly pearly white, sharp K9s clearly visible. His hair is so unnaturally red it concerns Felix, how did it get like that? This man is more lanky compared to Jackson, but he still has muscle.

“Still can’t believe you got to him before I did.” His smile vanishes from off his face to glare at Jackson.

“Calm down Mark, he’s here now and thats what matters.” The man, Mark, scoffs, shaking his head back and forth.

“Thats all that matters?! You and Bambam got rewarded greatly for this capture, that reward should’ve been mine, and mine alone, Jackson.”

“Enough.” A loud voice shouts over all of them, effectively shutting them up. Jackson and Mark quickly move out of the way, showing behind them a man it a triangle hat with a large feather poking out the back. This is no doubt the Captain of the ship, the aura he gives off alone should be enough to tell Felix that. He has two twin moles over his right eye, dark hair that pokes out of the sides of his hat, and a worn, but strong looking face. 

“So this is him?” The Captain looks down at Felix once he’s close enough, his chin up in disapproval. 

“I would think he would look more like a man coming from Lee, looks more like a woman.” This earns a laugh out of his crew, all of them mocking the young boy. Felix scowls, sending his best glare at the Captain. He’s always been told he has feminine features, from his delicate cupids bow to his tiny hands and small stature. He hates it. Its not his fault he was born this way, and despite his fragile looks, he could probably sword you down. He’s very talented.

“What do you want you dirty pirate?” Felix spits, using every last ounce of courage he has to glare down the leader above him. All of the crew immediately goes silent, looking at the Captain to see his reaction. The man smiles, going to kneel down right in front of the captive boy.  
“He’s got quite the tongue on him. Maybe he is just like old man Lee.” Who’s Lee?! They were talking about him right before Felix blacked out, and they still won’t shut up. His curiosity is basically bubbling over, so he simply asks.

“Who’s Lee? I keep hearing about him and no one will explain.” The Captain backs up a bit, going to sit down against one of the many barrels currently surrounding them. He takes off his hat, revealing a ragged white bandana around his messy black hair.

“So he really doesn’t know? Doesn’t know about his heritage.”  
“Would you stop dancing around the subject? Just tell me who the hell Lee is!” Felix nearly shouts. Its a miracle he’s still alive with how much he’s back talking the crew of the Identifier. 

“You better watch your tongue boy, the only reason you’re still alive is to find the old Double Knot.” So many questions are swimming through the poor boys brain, making him dizzy. Or maybe thats just the ocean. He really doesn’t know. The Captain notices Felix’s confusion written allover his face, laughing at him. 

“Guess theres no point in keeping it a secret, you ready for a history lesson?” Felix nods slowly, too intrigued to actually say no. The Captain smiles, clasping his hands together as he starts his long story.

“Not that long ago, there were said to be two twin ships, The Levanter, and The Double Knot,” Felix gasps, he knows those ships! 

“The ghost ships, those are just ghost stories to scare people.” The pirates laugh at this, confusing Felix further.

“Oh no boy, those aren’t no ghost stories. The twin ships are very much real, now let me tell my story.” Felix nods, shutting his mouth to listen.

“Now, The Levanter and Double Knot used to sail and pillage the ocean together, Captains Bang Chan and Lee leading both of them. They were unstoppable. But over time, the Captain of The Levanter and his crew were getting too greedy, too fierce, and wanted Lee to retire and hand over The Double Knot for their keeping. Lee of course, refused. They threatened him with a mutiny, saying they would kill to get the ship into their possession. So Lee, in the dead of night, sailed off with The Double Knot, leaving her sister behind to go to one of the most isolated places on earth, a place that no one can find without the right resources, Yellow Wood Cove. Its said Captain Lee hid the ship in Yellows Woods deepest cave, where it could never be found again. The Levanter, without its sister became cursed, as well as all the crew sailing on the ship. After years, they went insane, and all of them tried to kill themselves, only to find that they would come right back, like zombies. Forced to live as living undead beings. The Captain of The Levanter got the worst of it all, being one with the ship. If she gets hurt, he gets hurt, forced to feel everything the living ship can feel, but unable to die. Its said that whoever can find The Double Knot can take over the almighty Levanter and its undead crew, and be an unstoppable force, the two ghost ships reunited would be glorious. Of course, to find The Double Knot, you need to find Yellow Wood Cove, and to find Yellow Wood Cove… You need a direct blood descendent of Captain Lee himself.” The Captain presses his sharp cutlass to Felix’s chest, a wicked grin on his face. Felix’s eyes widen, looking down at the sharp weapon, not daring to even breathe for fear of it cutting him.

“A direct descendent?!” He whispers softly in disbelief. No way, he’s not related to a pirate! He’s just a good peasant boy! Also, undead beings? That can’t possibly be real, right? You only read about those in crazy stories, no way. This is too much information. They’re just trying to scare and torment him.

“Yes beautiful, thats you. You’re going to lead us to our treasure. No idea how you ended up on Bequia of all places. Lee was pretty damn smart because it took a hell of a time to track you down. But here you are now… Better let the boys have their fun with you before we have to lock you up, little dove.” The only look to describe of the Captains face, is evil. Terrifying grin and dark eyes. 

“Have at him boys, just keep him alive.” Felix panics, what does that mean?! The crew starts swarming him from all sides, wicked laughs and shouts piercing his ears. 

The boy starts screaming and thrashing when they start gripping him from all sides, tears streaming down his face as he cries and pleads for them to leave him alone as his hair is being yanked, feeling they’re going to rip is head from his shoulders. In the midst of his chaos and despair, a loud cry rings out thats not his own.

“Captain! Pirate ship approaching at alarming speeds!” Comes the loud clear voice, able to be heard over the crews laughing and yelling. They all immediately let go of Felix, leaving the boy to scramble out into a corner and button his clothes back up, breathing heavy and fast. He can already feel the bruises forming all along his arms and torso.

“What do you mean pirate ship approaching?! We’re the fastest ship in the seas!” The Captain yells out in rage, going to snatch his crew mates scope to see what he can’t possibly be seeing. After looking for a few seconds to try and spot something, suddenly freezes, muscles tensing up as the scope falls from his grasp and rolls on the floor.

“What is it Captain?” One of them asks cautiously, not used to seeing this behavior from their fearless leader.

“Its The Levanter.” He chokes out, eyes wide in disbelief.

“Wait, but thats not possible, that ship never surfaces-“

“Its the Levanter goddamn it! The sails are unmistakable!” The Captain screeches,  
“Everyone ready the cannons! Blow the ship out of the water and don’t let them board!” Felix is now huddled behind some covered barrels, peaking out of the cracks to see what everyones doing. The Levanter? As in the ghost ship they were just talking about? This has been one hell of a day. Crew members are rushing everywhere in a frenzy, trying to prepare for their demise. Theres no way you can blow up a ghost ship, right?

“Sir they’re right on us, its meer seconds until they catch up with us!”

“Shut it Jinyoung and prepare for them to board. I wouldn’t put it past them. Blast it! Where is the goddamn boy!” Felix’s breath gets caught in his throat, pressing himself further into the barrels, praying he doesn’t get caught. He’s only been on this ship for a short amount of time and he absolutely hates everything, and everyone on it. He should be back home with his master in the Inn, cleaning and chatting with the barkeepers next door. Keeping all the pirating on the pages of his many thrilling books. 

Felix hears deep waters churning underneath them, and the sound of more rippling flags and sails as well as cries from men. The Levanter has caught up with them. Felix is literally living inside one of his books, and its not all it was cut out to be. 

“Their boarding-AHH!” Someones call is cut off with a scream, and the sound of gargling blood. Theres a heavy thud, and right next to Felix’s hiding place is a dead man. His face is contorted in fear, his mouth hanging open as thick liquid trails out of his, glassy eyes staring straight through the boy. Felix has to cover his mouth to stop himself from screaming, gagging on himself at the sight. 

Sounds of swords and gunshots are heard right next to him, cries and yells making his eardrums pound and heart beat so hard it almost leaps out of his chest. People are fighting for the death right outside of where Felix is hiding, and the only thing the boy has to protect him are these few barrels of god knows what. 

“Search every inch of this place until we find what we’re looking for, and kill anyone who gets in our way!” A strong voice calls over all the chaos thats happening, and a roar of agreement is followed, the clashing of swords never stopping. Felix gets the feeling he’s the thing they’re looking for. If so, this is a godawful hiding spot, and that dead man is still staring right at him. 

Time seems to slow as Felix goes into a panic attack, breathing erratic as he wonders what will happen to him. To whatever being is watching him, don’t let them find him, please. 

“Looks like we found it,” Comes a dark voice from above Felix, he hadn’t even noticed they appeared from his frantic state. Felix screams, trying to scramble and get away, his covers been blown. 

“Oh, you’re not going anywhere sunshine.” The man who found him grabs him underneath the armpits, lifting him out of his hiding spot as he thrashes and wails. The man who’s holding him captive isn’t tall, not at all, but he’s sure as hell very strong, not budging no matter what Felix does.

“Let me go you filthy piece of trash! Go back to the depths of hell from where you came!” He spits and insults, trying anything and everything to try and be freed. 

He’s suddenly dropped hard on his knees, the wood from the ship below him bound to leave more bruises. He scrambles to try and get up, but the man who had discovered him in the first place just shoves him back down, not letting him go anywhere.

“Please, please stop I just want it to end,” Felix sobs, pressing his hands together and pleading to god knows who.

“Please…”

“Thats enough Changbin.” Another voice sounds, and Felix thinks its his savior for a split second. He looks up, finding and incredibly handsome man looking back down at him. His skin is slightly tanned from being in the sun 24/7, scars lining his cheek bones and across the bridge of his nose, but it doesn’t take away from his beauty. His hair is sandy and naturally curly, hiding underneath a large wide brimmed hat with a large red feather lying out the back. Felix could go on and on about his complexion, but its painfully obvious this is a pirate. Not only a pirate, he radiates a Captains persona. 

“So hears the little runaway dove,” The beautiful man kneels down in front of Felix, running a calloused hand over the boys cheekbone. Its surprisingly gentle, not at all like the Captain from The Identifier. But that doesn’t matter, because this man is a pirate.

“Don’t touch me,” He hisses through clenched teeth. Felix feels the man behind him clench his shirt to pull him off the ground, but the Captain raises his hand to signal him to stop.

“You’re a feisty little dove, I somehow admire that. Allow me to introduce myself.” He flashes Felix a just as beautiful grin as the rest of him. 

“I’m Captain Bang Chan, or if you know me from the west, Captain Christopher Bang, whichever you prefer.” Felix nearly chokes on his own spit, this is Captain Bang Chan?! The undead Captain in charge of The Levanter?! This has all got to be a dream.

Felix suddenly feels extremely lightheaded, like he’s going to pass out. Actually yeah, thats exactly what he does. He passes out. 

Somewhere in the distance he hears Bang Chan saying something about dehydration, and he feels strong arms lifting him, bridal style. Not carrying him like a sack of potatoes like last time. The last thing he hears is cannons firing, and then its completely dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (If you couldn't tell the Captain of the Identifier was JB, he was just un named) Well hope you enjoyed that, seeing the plot unroll a little more. Also, i feel like I'm moving the story too quick?? so sorry:(


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally found the time to finish this chapter:DDD

“Yes captain. I’ve been keeping a watchful eye on him and he should wake up. I really do think its just dehydration…” Felix strains to listen in his state of delirium, eyes fluttering open and closed.

He’s been going in and out of consciousness for a while now, only catching bits a pieces of an ongoing conversation, before everything goes dark once again. But this time, he can really feel himself fighting off the darkness, really trying to pull himself to reality. His efforts make him groan in protest, the people who were conversing immediately going silent.

“Don’t mean to be disrespectful captain, but you really should go as he seems to be waking. Just seeing you might send him into a larger state of panic. We need him alive and well for this to work.” The mysterious voice says softly. He hears another voice grunt, but agrees nonetheless, followed by the sound of boots on creaky wood exiting the room. Felix is so lost, and so helplessly confused, mind racing in all directions. 

“Hey there,” The voice from earlier whispers softly, much closer to him than earlier. Felix moves his head towards the voice, cracking his eyes open slowly. The room is dark, much to his appreciation as his retinas aren’t being burned out of his skull. 

Felix’s eyes land on the man who belongs to the voice. He’s got a pretty light brown color in his hair, his eyes matching, their so enticing. Balanced on his nose is a pair of round spectacles, he’s staring at Felix with a look mixed with both worry and relief, if thats even possible. 

“Where am I?” Felix croaks, his throat feeling so incredibly dry, his voice just a hoarse whisper. The man smiles, gently,

“You’re aboard The Levanter. Everything going to be ok now.” It takes him a second, Felix just staring at the ceiling as he processes the words. 

“Wait… The Levanter?! Everything is NOT going to be ok now!” Felix exclamation is cut short when he starts coughing uncontrollably, the strain too much on his dry vocal chords. The man frowns deeply, waiting for Felix to calm down. He’s on a a death ship! He’s going to die!

“You aren’t going to die,” Seungmin snorts, apparently Felix had said this outlaid without himself knowing, “We aren’t those Identifier snobs, now here, you need to drink water before you actually die, from dehydration.” The man carefully helps Felix prop himself on the bed, Felix whining in protest as his brain starts pounding against his skull.

“The names Seungmin by the way,” The man says as he turns away from Felix to organize some of his supplies. He looks like a doctor.

“Theres no need to be scared of us. We’re just here to help.” Felix puts his drink down, staring at Seungmin in disbelief,

“Trying to help?” He croaks, “You abducted me!” 

Seungmin stops what he’s doing in favor of spinning around and giving the sick boy a deadly glare.

“If it weren’t for us, you’d still be on the Identifier, you’d probably be raped, and after they got what they needed, they would’ve thrown you into the ocean with the sharks and serpents. After I’m done with this I expect you to say thank you to the Captain for saving your sorry ass.” He turns back to his work with a huff, shaking his head slightly.

Felix shuts his mouth immediately, going back to drinking his water. The doctor has quite a short temper. But he is right. Felix thinks about the Captain, he only remembers his beautiful complexion, and the way he stopped his crew mate from shoving him into the floor.

Felix shakes his head. No. These are all pirates, it doesn’t matter that he stopped the man then, he’s sure theres a lot more horrors waiting for him on this ship. Where are they taking him?

Felix just wants to curl back up into the covers and sleep, wake back up in Bequia with the Inn keeper and his drunk neighbors.

Seungmin remains quiet in his little corner, organizing all his things neatly. Felix falls asleep to the sounds of waves crashing up against the ship, and gentle rocking back and forth lulling him into darkness.

XXXXXXXXXX

“Hey,” Large hards grip Felix’s shoulders and shake him gently, earning a pitiful whine in return. The boy squeezes his eyes shut, trying to roll over to avoid the man who’s shaking him, but the man doesn’t let up.

“Come on, you’ve been in and out of consciousness for the past three days, you gotta get up.” Felix just huffs, he wishes he could do the same thing for the rest of his life. Lay in this surprisingly comfortable cot until the end of his days. His body does not want to budge. 

He hears the man above sigh, and all movement stops. Felix nearly rejoices, he got the person to leave him alone. All thoughts of victory flee from his grasp when sudden strong arms hoist Felix up, and gently drapes him over the mans broad shoulders. Felix gasps, eyes flying open as the man carries him like a damsel in distress. 

“Put me down!” Felix yells, but it comes out as a hoarse whisper as his voice isn’t used to being used after such a long period of time. The man doesn’t budge under Felix’s weak hits to his chest, strength abandoning him.

“Where are you taking me?!” The man still doesn’t answer, just carries Felix down a long corridor, then up a short flight of stairs. Felix feels like he’s about to go under again, his eyes betraying him as they start to droop. Sleep sounds so nice right now. In the back of they boys brain, he hears a creaky wooden door open and close, and the sound of waves hitting the side of the ship become more distant. 

Felix is suddenly dropped onto a bed, startled awake as he bounces against the surface. Unlike the cot he was resting on, this is an actual bed, with actual spring and a nice covers. Can Felix snuggle up in these and pass out?

Felix splays his hand across the silky surface, a soft hum leaving his lips in content. Yes. This is where he’d like to fall asleep. The part of Felix’s brain thats not occupied with studying the bed sheets here a voice from across the room,

“Thank you Minho, you’re free to leave.” And then a door shut seconds later. The room is silent for a moment, Felix slowly starting to drift away as the unseen man just watches him in amusement.

“So, Felix, is it?” Felix nods in response, not really processing what was happening.

“Glad we got that out of the way, Lee always did talk about having a son named Felix. A name is crucial to our plan.” The boy stays silent for a moment, the words of the man running through his brain. Then it hits him.

“Shit!” Felix sits up on the bed, immediately groaning in pain as his head pounds. The man laughs at him, crossing his arms. Felix glares over to him, immediately recognizing the face. Its Captain Bang Chan, standing near the entrance to the door, blocking his exit point. Not that Felix could escape anyways, the Captain is much stronger, and Felix is sick.

“I see you’re enjoying my bed sheets.” He smirks. Felix realizes he almost fell asleep in the Captain’s bed, and he puts his hands in his lap, staring at the floor in shame.

“Oh don’t be so embarrassed,” Chan sighs, “They’re royal sheets y’know, we went to Europe a few years back. I couldn’t resist.” He says while walking over to twirl a piece of the blood red silk in-between his fingers. They pillaged a kingdom in Europe? Of course they did, they’re top of the line pirates. They probably didn’t leave any survivors as well if what Felix read in his books were true.

“What do you want?” Felix demands, trying to act tough despite the constant pain roaring through his head. Chan tsks, going to sit on the top of the bed, furthest from Felix. He grabs a glass on water off his bedside table, handing it to the dehydrated boy. Felix takes it hesitantly, looking at it suspiciously, “What is it? Poison?” 

Chan laughs, shaking his head slightly, “Now what would be the point in that? I need you alive.” Felix frowns, guess that makes sense. So he takes a sip out of the glass, seeing as there probably isn’t a threat.

“Y’know, if it weren’t for me, you’d probably be rotting in a cell somewhere on the Identifier. They’d occasionally take you out, but only as a play toy. They could never resist a pretty thing like you.” Felix blushes, avoiding eye contact. 

Seungmin’s words come back to his head, ‘After I’m done with this I expect you to say thank you to the Captain for saving your sorry ass.’ 

“Oh um… Thank you.” He says quietly, barely audible. Chan manages to catch it, as a smile spreads across his face. This smile is genuine, not his usual contained smirk.

“Well of course. And in return, we will go to Yellow Wood Cove, find The Double Knot, and rid me and my crew of this retched curse.” Felix looks down… Sounds reasonable.

“What are you going to do with me afterwards?” Felix asks worriedly, all fierceness dissolved, “You aren’t going to throw me to the sharks, are you?” Chan chuckles, running a hand through his sandy hair. His large Captains hat is resting over on his desk in the far left corner of the room. A white, rough looking bandana wraps around his forehead, keeping his curls out of his face.

“No. I probably would’ve just about ten years ago, would’ve let the crew do the same thing to you as the Identifier did.” Felix stiffens, remembering the dirty hands all over his body, the horror it has caused him. Chan notices his tensed shoulders, waving him off with a sigh. 

“It won’t happen now. I’ve been humbled. I realize now why your father did what he did, why we deserved to be cursed.” He stands up from the bed, going to pace back a forth across the room. A habit for whenever he’s thinking, or telling stories.

“I was a wicked man, Felix, even from a pirates perspective, I was black hearted.” A look of pain glazes over his eyes, dark memories swirling around him. Felix lets down his guard, intrigued by the Captains emotional monologue. 

In every book he’s read, he’s never viewed pirates as people. He views them as monsters who take what they want from whomever they choose. Cold to the touch, hearts un-beating. But the look of pain and regret in Chan’s eyes is very real. Its a look that can only be made by someone with real, functioning human emotions. 

“I regret a lot of things. I should’ve treated my crew better from the start, I should’ve taken the responsibility of the Levanter seriously. I shouldn’t have been so greedy, you see where greed gets you, Felix?” He asks, looking at the boy with sad eyes.

“I brought this curse not only on myself, but on those I care about. I only have eight people on this ship, including myself. Nine including you. Do you think its easy handling a ship of that size with only eight men?”

“No?” Felix answers in a whisper. Chan nods, looking down at the floor as he paces back and forth.

“My first few years with this curse, I worked my men so hard they would’ve died, except they couldn’t. I made them endure a living hell. Only now that I’ve seen my wrong doings was I able to track you down, that was part of your fathers curse.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Felix asks, looking at the Captain with round eyes. Why would someone so ancient, and seemingly ruthless trust a peasant boy with his past? 

“Well I think you deserve an explanation,” Chan gives him a small smile, “You also remind me of your father. He was a good man, knew what was best.”

“Including cursing you?”

“Yes.” Chan frowns, “Like I said, I was corrupt. Your fathers wrote in his Will, that you were to be unharmed by The Levanter when we found you, which is exactly why we couldn’t even get a clue of where you were until I humbled myself.”

“Wait,” Felix stops, “My father wanted you to find me?”

“Of course. Your father was a smart man. He didn’t want us to be cursed forever, just until we learned.” Wow, Felix thinks to himself. Man really went through the motions. Now that Felix looks closely at the captain, seeing him when he’s not in his leading persona, theres a constant look of tiredness in his eyes. Exhausted from years upon years of controlling this ghost ship with no break. Chan sighs as he stops pacing, closing his eyes in concentration.

“I know I come off cold and heartless, but its just an illusion. I want you to know, that I won’t let anyone on this ship, or anyone we meet on this journey bring harm to you. Its important that you know that. Once we are done, I will return you to Bequia.” He says quietly, opening his eyes to look at the peasant boy. Felix looks at him with confusion, eyebrows furrowed. 

This isn’t how pirates are supposed to act. Why is Chan being so caring towards him? The said to be, ruthless and unforgiving Captain? A sudden lurch from the ship stops Felix from asking his questions, throwing him back onto the bed. Chan gasps out in pain, clutching his side tightly. 

“Blast it,” he grits out, clutching his side like his life depends on it. Felix is about to ask why Chan is in so much pain, its not like anything hit him. His throat goes dry when he remembers the words of the Identifiers Captain. Anything the ship feels, the Captain feels as well. The ship must’ve been hit. Chan lifts himself up from the bed, his Captain persona coming back, anger burning in his eyes.

“Those damn sea serpents. Come, we must get you back to Seungmin.” Chan grips the younger boys hand, pulling him off the bed with force. Felix yelps, doing his best to keep up with the Captains brisk pace. Another lurch of the ship has them running into the wall, Chan once again doubling over on himself.

“Fucking HELL,” He yells furiously, teeth grinding together. They walk quickly to the main deck, and Felix sees a glimpse of the sea serpent Chan was talking about. Its a dark green, long snake-like body rising in and out of the water. Its HUGE. Double the size of the large ship

“Jisung!” The Captain yells while they’re stopped on the deck, grabbing the attention of an orange haired boy who looks up at the man in charge. 

“Go help Changbin and Jeongin below with the cannons, don’t let it penetrate the ship!” The boy nods quickly, scurrying off to do as the Captain commands. They all know the danger the Captain is in whenever one of these things attack. Everyone else on deck is scrambling, readying themselves to fight back. It shouldn’t be possible for a ship of this size to run with so little people.

Felix feels himself being yanked again, the Captain making quick work of bringing the boy to Seungmin’s quarters. They race down another narrow hall until they reach a wooden door. Chan yanks it open, finding a frantic Seungmin trying to gather his supplies.

“Captain!” The boy shouts upon his arrival, “I’m so glad you’re here.” He glances between Felix and Chan. Chan is breathing heavily, trying to conceal the obvious pain he’s in.

“You,” Seungmin points to Felix, “Make yourself useful and make sure my things don’t shatter.” Felix nods, not questioning the doctors authority, and doing just that.

“And you,” Seungmin points back to the Captain, “You’re staying here.” 

“What?!” Chan exclaims in disbelief, “I can’t! Do you know how many men we have on this ship? Not enough! Theres only six of them fighting!” He says in a frustrated tone, borderline furious with his doctor.

“I know this,” Seungmin grits back, “But you’re connected to the ship. You are of no use on the deck right now, Jisung will have it covered!” The doctor and Captain are meer inches away from the other, glaring each other down. Felix watches with bated breath, wondering what the Captain would do. 

Chan yelps suddenly as the ship rocks back violently, throwing himself onto Seungmin for support, pained cries leaving his throat. The doctor walks him back to the cot Felix was resting in earlier, examining what had happened. 

Felix gasps when he sees red staining the Captain’s white shirt, his side bleeding out. The ship must’ve been penetrated. Felix hears screams and firing from outside, serpentine roars being followed.

“Why did Lee have to make you connected to the ship?” Seungmin complains, “The amount of times this has happened it getting too much for me.”

“Gee, thanks Min.” Chan growls sarcastically, his face screwed up in pain, tears streaming down his face. Felix is half focused on the shelves, half focused on wondering how the Captain was doing. The man writhes as Seungmin peels his shirt off, the blood making the fabric stick to his skin. Oh wow…

Theres so many scars lining the man’s body, too many to count. Some of them look like knife wounds, others from bullets, some so gruesome it looks like it came from a wild beast. Theres black ink all down the left side of his body, it seems to be from some sort of wolf-like beast, running up his side. 

“Hold still.” Seungmin snaps as he tries to clean the the wound. 

“You try keeping still when your body is connected to a ship thats under attack,” Chan basically snarls back. Felix gets the feeling that Seungmin is the only person who’s allowed to backtalk the Captain, anyone else would be thrown overboard. 

A loud squealing makes Felix drop what he’s doing and clamp his hands over his ears, the sound is dreadful and piercing, nearly blowing the boys eardrums. The others do the same, cringing as their ears are raped. 

The ship stops rocking violently, the loud growling from the serpent disappeared. They must’ve killed the thing, thats the only explanation for the horrid screech. Chan lets out a defeated breath, collapsing his head back on the cot. He looks wrecked, sweat dripping down his forehead in exhaustion. All this, and he didn’t even fight. 

Felix see’s now why he look’s so permanently drained, why is eyes are always full of pain and sorrow. He can’t even fight for his crew whenever the ship is in danger. 

Felix clenches his jaw. He’s going to do this, he’s going to free the Captain of his chains that hold him bound to the ship, chains that won’t let him be the fearless leader he is. He’s ready to free The Levanter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chan totally has a soft spot for Felix, and you can't convince me otherwise,
> 
> (probably because this is my story and he DOES have a soft spot for Felix)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the shorter chapter, the next one will be longer:(

Chan lay sleeping in his bed, chest rising and falling slowly. Seungmin says this is the first time in months he’s gotten proper rest, and its all because of his injury from the serpent. The crew had made quick work of repairing the hole in the ship, but it wasn’t as easy to repair the Captain. 

It had been three days since the incident, and Seungmin demands Chan stays in bed, despite his whining. Felix has been helping Seungmin out since the incident, fetching what he needs, and checking in on Chan regularly. Right now he’s bringing him up a tray of food, but he seems to still be fast asleep. Seungmin said if he’s slumbering, to not wake him. The Captain needs this rest desperately. 

Felix looks over to the mans sleeping figure, laying on his stomach. The red silk sheets are draped only over his bottom half, leaving his top half exposed. He’s shirtless, muscular shoulders, scars, and bandages for his wound all on display. 

Felix looks closer at the man’s back, another small tattoo catching his attention. Felix saw his large wolf that stretches down his side, but this one is located on his right shoulder blade. The boy recognizes the symbol immediately, its the Jolly Roger.

Its the original pirate flag, the one you see in kids tales, skull and crossbones upon a large black flag. The Jolly Roger is a symbol of ancient pirates, ruthless pillagers, killing anyone who gets in their way, or just for fun.

Felix feels a cold shiver run down his back, just another reminder he’s living amongst these pirates. Sure, Chan said no harm would come to him, and he’d protect him… But he’s still a pirate. He’s done deeds that are unforgivable. Murdered entire towns, sunken Royal Navy ships without remorse. Even though Chan said he had changed from his old black hearted ways, that doesn’t mean he’s not a pirate Captain. He is very much so. He’ll still kill and pillage for as long as his heart beats. 

Felix remembers the first words he had ever heard from the Captain, back on the Identifier, ‘Search every inch of this place until we find what we’re looking for, and kill anyone who gets in our way!’ The man had roared, followed my multiple cheers. He’s still very much a killer. 

Felix sets down the plate of food on the Captains bedside table, leaving it there for when he wakes up. Felix turns around to walk out, mind still swarming with thoughts of pirates. Of Bang Chan.

“Felix,” He hears a soft voice call out. The boy turns around, finding Chan looking over his shoulder, dull eyes staring straight through him.

“Oh, Chan-Captain,” Felix corrects himself quickly. This is a Captain, not a friend, they aren’t equals. Felix is a prisoner. Therefore he must show respect to the man.

Chan smiles weakly, patting a spot on the bed for Felix to sit. The boy hesitates, but then he remembers he’s on the Captain’s ship, he must obey orders. Even if they’re as simple as talking to the man.

“Is something wrong?” Felix asks, wondering why the man wants him here. Chan shakes his head,

“No. I just wanted to talk to you, it seemed that you had more questions to ask before that serpent attacked, so I thought now might be a good time.” 

Felix frowns, “You really should be resting-“

“Felix,” Chan interrupts, “I still have things I need to tell you, you still have unanswered questions. I’m willing to answer anything you ask of me.” The pirate stares firmly to the younger, waiting for him to speak. Felix’s words get caught in his throat for a moment, what is he supposed to ask? After a moment of silence, a questions comes to mind.

“What was your relationship with my father… How did he die?” Chan sighs, resting his head back on his pillow,

“I’m not sure about that second one, probably sailed off to a distant island until he finally passed. But the first one,” A look of darkness floods Chans eyes, “I can tell you. We were good mates, did everything together. He took charge of the Double Knot, I had the Levanter. I’m not sure what happened to me, but I became obsessed with the idea of having both ships. They were the strongest in the seas, I would be untouchable.” Chan clenches his jaw, seeming to be angry with himself,

“So I threatened him, said I’d kill him and all his men if he didn’t hand the ship over. Lee refused, as he should’ve, said I deserve to sink to Davy Jones Locker, and drown there with all my crew.”

“A bit harsh, isn’t it?” Felix asks softly. 

Chan scoffs, “No, not at all. After the curse started, I found myself wishing I could sink to Davy Jones Locker, but alas I couldn’t, I just kept on living. Forced to feel all the pain, but with no release of death.” 

“Wait,” Felix stops him once again, “So if you can feel pain whenever the ship takes damage, does that mean the ship is alive?” A smile returns to Chan’s face at the question, happy to change the subject,

“Yes. Do you think its possible to run a ship of this size with only eight people? No, its most defiantly impossible. She does 80% of the work by herself. She is very much alive.”

“She?”

“Why yes,” Chan look up at the ceiling, “The spirit that lurks in the Levanter is a woman. She speaks with me quite often. If you’re quiet enough, and she takes a liking to you, you’ll probably hear her speak to you as well.” Felix’s eyes widen, is that really possible?

“What does she say to you?”

“She tells me when theres danger, when we’ll both be hurt. Only if I’m alone though, thats why I didn’t know about the serpent last night. She’s very privet and shy.” Felix looks around the room in awe. So he’s walking on a ship thats possessed by a spirit, a lady. Is that why its called a ghost ship? Did she have a previous life before taking over the Levanter?

“Well, we better get moving,” Chan groans slightly while sitting up in bed, “Fetch my hat off my desk, would you?” 

“Captain, you shouldn’t be getting out of bed, Seungmin will be furious.” Felix frets, going to fetch the captains hat off his desk anyways. The man takes a white, pirate style shirt from out of a small closet, fitting it over his head. Chan rolls his eyes,

“I once got shot in the shoulder and I was up thirty minutes later sailing my ship. I have the Levanter to take command of.” Chan takes his hat out of Felix’s hands, nodding in his direction as a ‘thank you’. He slips his tall boots on, then grabs a fancy looking, but also rugged red coat. Must be his Captain’s coat. 

“C’mon Felix,” Chan huffs once he finally has the large piece of clothing on, “I think it’s time you met the rest of the crew.” 

Felix swallows hard. The rest of the crew…? What if they don’t like him as much as Chan does, what will they do to him? The boy closes his eyes, thinking back to what Chan had said a few days prior, ‘I want you to know, that I won’t let anyone on this ship, or anyone we meet on this journey bring harm to you.’ He lets out a deep breath,

“Ok. Lets meet the rest of the crew.”

XXXXXXXXXX

“Captain!” A cheer sounds from the deck when they walk out into the open air, a fresh sea breeze rushing through his brown hair. They look down to see a smiling boy, waving up at them.

“G’day Sung,” Chan makes his way down the short flight of stairs, going down to the main deck, “Tell everyone who isn’t Seungmin to get on deck.” Jisung smiles wide, scurrying off the tell everyone. 

Felix takes this time to study the ship. Its made of a nice dark brown wood, sides trimmed with black. A loud rippling sound brings his attention upwards, seeing their black flag flowing in the wind. The flag has the side profile of a wolf on it, snarling at something unknown. The wolf is made up of simple white lines, nothing extremely detailed, its still captivating to the eye.

Felix has realized the captain has a fascination with wolves, from the flag, to his tattoo, to the various wolf themed things around his room. There must be a story behind that. He’ll ask later.

“Oh shit!” Felix jumps out of his skin when he feels something rub up against his leg, screaming when he looks down to see a creature.

“CHAN!” He runs over to the Captain, wrapping his arms around him tightly, staring at the thing with wide eyes. Chan looks worried for a second, looking around wildly for what could be causing the boys distress. He looks down, and the worry fades, turning into humor. He chuckles patting the boy on the head,

“No need to be scared, mate. Thats just my pet, Baozi.”

“PET?!” Felix exclaims. He’s currently looking at a wildcat, sure its small in size, but its defiantly a feral WILD cat. It has sleek fur that glows gold in the sunlight, black and brown spots cover its back and legs, fluffy white fur makes up the belly. Its long fully tail flicks back and forth calmly as it walks closer to Chan. Felix tenses holding the Captain tighter.

“Its ok,” Chan says calmly, trying to get the boy to calm down, his heartbeat picking up rapidly. Felix was always taught from a young age, wild cats are deadly, unforgiving creatures. They’re stealthy, night creatures, you won’t see or hear the slightest trace of them before they attack, and suddenly your cat meat. 

“She’s the sweetest kitty,” Chan smiles, prying Felix’s arms off him so he can kneel down in front of the cat. Felix frets for the Captain as the cat walks closer to him on those light, quick paws. He’s taken aback when the cat starts purring loudly, going to climb up in her owners arms.

“See?” Chan gives Felix a big dimpled smile, “She’s a clouded leopard, found her when we went to China a few years back.” He scratches behind her ears, earning more content purrs,

“She was being hunted, was badly injured,” Chan’s smile turns to a frown as he pulls up her right paw, showing Felix a nasty scar that stretches from her dewclaw down to her paw pad. As Chan presses on the pad, only two claws come out, revealing that two of them had been torn out.

“She was just a kitten, wouldn’t have survived. So I took her with me, she’s a great companion.” Chan picks up the cat in his arms, holding her like a baby. 

“Sorry I’ve been absent,” Chan pouts while talking to the cat, “I sure did miss you.” She’s small for a Wildcat, about four feet from head to tail, and about two and a half feet tall. Thats still a pretty damn big cat though. 

Chan carries her like its nothing, letting her climb up onto his shoulders where she drapes herself across both them. Wow. If theres anything that makes you look truly badass, its having a clouded leopard stretched out across your shoulders. He must have a back of steel for that not to hurt.  
“Captain!” A voice shakes Felix out of his thoughts, quickly tearing his eyes off Chan.

“Aren’t you supposed to be resting?” The voice asks. 

Chan frowns, “I heal quickly. It’ll be fine.” He clears his throat, quickly going to change the subject. Six more men stand on deck, looking at Felix with eyes that range from glares to curiosity. 

“Everyone, this is Felix.” Chan nudges the boy a little, getting him to step forward a bit so he’s not hiding behind the Captain. He hadn’t noticed how much he relies on the man on this ship until now.

The first person he makes eye contact with, is a person he’s seen once before. Felix automatically glares at him, that man gave him plenty of bruises that he dwells on. He has a sharp, narrow face. Black hair falls into his dark, glaring eyes.

“Felix, this is my small crew. Used to be much bigger… But things changed.” A dark memory passes through his mind, eyes full of raw pain and hurt, too much than should be humanly possible. He shakes himself out of it quickly, clearing his throat. 

“First we have Changbin,” He points to the man Felix was glaring at, “He’s our Master Gunner. Now usually you need a whole squad of gunners to handle a ship, but he does just fine with the help of the Levanter.” Felix thinks back to his books, gunners handle the artillery, they’re very well coordinated, years of training is taken to be a gunner.

“Then we have Jisung,” Chan points to another man, he has a much friendlier face then Changbin, round with squishy cheeks. A worn bandana keeps his long orange hair from falling in his eyes. He offers a big heart shaped smile to Felix.  
“He’s my first mate. The only person who keeps me sane besides Seungmin.” Felix waves back, refreshed to see someone so friendly.

“And here, we’re lucky enough to have our sailing master, Minho.” He points his direction towards a handsome, and sharp looking man. Everything about him is just… Sharp. His pointed nose, delicate cupids bow, and piercing eyes.

Sailing masters aren’t common on pirate ships, they take years upon years of education, knowing how to navigate maps that are near impossible to read, or just doing it from memory. Felix already admires him and his talents. He has an education pirates don’t provide… So where does he come from? He couldn’t have come from a pirate. His question is left unanswered as Chan moves onto the next person.

“Next we have our Boastswain.” Standing on the deck next to Jisung is a tall, lanky man. His face is gorgeous, too gorgeous for a pirate. He looks like he could be a prince. His brown hair is pulled into a bun, little strands falling into his face. Boatswain are in charge of supervising the ship. Any task that needs to be done, they could fill in for.

“And lastly, our youngest, Jeongin. He’s training under Changbin to be a gunner.” The young boy looks up at Felix with a smile, his hair is messy, sticking up in all directions. His face is smeared with black powder from working below deck with Changbin, not having the chance to clean himself up.

“You already met Baozi and Seungmin… So thats the whole crew.” Chan says while stroking his sleeping cats head.

“So this is the bastard Lee’s son.” Changbin speaks up, glaring holes into Felix. Chan frowns, stepping in front of Felix defensively, a look of anger settling in his eyes.

“Calm down Changbin, don’t disrespect the name of Captain Lee.” Changbin scoffs, crossing his arms over his scarred chest.

“He’s the whole reason we’re in this mess!” Chan breathes in deeply, closing his eyes for a second, keeping himself in check. 

“Changbin, if it weren’t for him you would’ve been worked to death, we all would’ve died miserable and alone.” He borderline growls. Changbin gets the hint to back down, finally breaking eye contact with the Captain. 

Baozi had woken from the Captains sudden change in behavior, big jaws opening in a wide yawn, showing a row of razor sharp teeth. The crew had gone silent from Chan and Changbin’s short argument, looking at each other carefully, not daring to move in fear of setting him off. 

Chan was known for having terrible anger issues, the smallest of things could send him off the rails. He’s gotten a lot better, able to control himself. But some of the crew members still have trauma.

“Alright, back to work.” Chan waves his crew mates off, going to walk in the opposite direction. Baozi hops off the mans shoulders, instead going to walk by his side as he saunters off to the front of the ship. Felix is left alone the back of the deck, wondering what to do with himself.

He decides to walk back to Seungmin’s room, leaving the Captain to think by himself. He should make himself useful. Thoughts swim through his head as he makes his way back up the stairs and down the hall. He feels like Changbin is going to throw him overboard at any second, or Chan’s cat is going to eat him alive. 

Felix tries to shove the thought out of his brain, Seungmin says that they’re already headed in the right direction. It shouldn’t take too long, right? He just needs to do this, and then Chan will return him to Bequia. Then he’ll be safe, away from the pirates, away from Chan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So fun fact that I didn’t notice while writing the start of this: the Jolly Roger actually got its name in the early 18th century,, when this story is actually based around the middle of the 17th century… So in REALITY, Felix wouldn’t have a name for the skull and crossbones just yet. Thats my bad.
> 
> But also, you don’t have to read this part, I just was researching the Jolly Roger and I thought this was hilarious, The Jolly Roger was named after a pirate name Le Joli Rogue, (real name was Barti) but he’s my favorite pirate of all time, he banned drinking from his ship, had a set bedtime for the ship, and never attacked on a Sunday. If that ain’t the funniest thing than I don’t know what is.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One night as we were sailing, we were off land away--  
I shall never forget until my dying day--  
It was in our dim dark watches I felt a chilly dread  
Come over me as though I heard one calling from the dead.

Three weeks. Its been three weeks since Felix was taken by the Levanter. He’s still been helping Seungmin out, he’s been out on deck more, mostly talking with Hyunjin and Jisung, and keeping his distance with everyone else. The others, specifically Changbin, don’t seem to fancy him. They either just pretend he doesn’t exist and keep their distance, or send him glares whenever possible. He learns to just accept them. He’s an outsider who’s invading their ship.

Felix’s noticed that Chan’s also been acting a bit strange. Well, what does Felix know? Maybe he always acts like this to everyone…? No. He’s a Captain, a more educated, self composed man. So why is it that he has a major soft spot for Felix? Its like he treats him as royalty. It doesn’t make sense. 

Chan will invite him to eat dinner with him, or lets him hang out in the rigging as they watch the churning sea below, telling him stories of his father and him before he was cursed. Stories of them going to distant islands and finding treasures of all kinds. His stories are captivating to listen to, his eyes dancing with life he no longer has as he explains his tales. 

Felix has also been watching the Captain closely, just seeing how he functions in day to day life. The Captain wakes up just before the sunrise, and will climb the rigging to watch it rise, every morning. He often goes below deck to help Changbin and Jeongin out with whatever they need, or does various other tasks around the ship, such as manding the sails, or steering the ship, studying maps with Minho.

Every other day or so, in the evening, the Captain will work on his sword fighting skills. Felix was in awe the first time he caught him practicing, his footwork was spot on, cutlass swinging dangerously, but in a graceful fashion. Felix envies him. The boy practiced all the time back on his island, and he’s pretty good. He could defiantly survive in a fight. But its obvious after watching the Captain, he has a lot to learn. He’s an incredible swords man, he has to be.

Captains are chosen by their ability to wield both a pistol and a sword, they also need to be good at sailing, which is quite a task. Maps are currently basically impossible to read. They have to be an excellent leader, and fearless. Not afraid to risk anything. Chan is the perfect embodiment of a captain. 

“Hello little dove,” Felix yelps, jumping in surprise. Chan had come up by the boy while he was lost in thought, scaring him half to death. The pirate laughs,

“Didn’t mean to scare you.” Felix sighs in relief when he realizes its just Chan. He turns around to face him. The Captain has an open flask in his hands, taking a swig of it while he leans on the railing, looking out to the sea. His eyes are dull, and hair frizzy from humidity.

“Whats in there?” Felix asks, going to lean next to him. Chan sighs while capping the flask, tucking it back into his belt, where multiple other items hang off it as well. Theres his pistol and cutlass, as well as a little poach of ammo, and different arrays of jewelry, then of course: his flask. Chan always jingles when he walks because of the precious metals that clink together whenever he sways.

Chan once explained where every fine piece of silver and gold hanging from his neck and belt came from, each piece holding its own story.

“Just rum. Old habits die hard, I guess.” Felix nods, falling silent again. He looks over to man, his tired eyes look out distantly to the sea, sandy hair flowing back from the breeze.

“I should really stop y’know,” He sighs, “Horrible drink, turns people into absolute scoundrels. But its hard when every pirate demands it on the ship.” He frowns. Felix smiles instead, amused by his addictions. Its not horrible, the Captain defiantly limits himself. Unlike Jisung, who is drunk 95% of the time Felix goes to talk to him. He’s funny.

Chan doesn’t have any of his fancy Captain attire on currently, he just looks like any other crew mate with his ruffly white shirt, red bandana and black boots. Felix likes that look on him.

“Chan, can I ask you something?” The pirate looks over to the boy, smiling softly,

“Of course, I said you could ask me anything.”

“Well, Its just that its not about you… Its about Minho. I want to know where he comes from, good sailing masters aren’t common on pirate ships, they take a higher education. He doesn’t come from this pirate life, does he?” Chan smirks, looking back to the sea. 

“You’re sharp, little dove.” He finally replies, “You’re correct. Minho doesn’t come from a pirate lifestyle, but we didn’t abduct him if thats what you’re thinking.” Thats actually exactly what elixwas thinking, thats what most pirates do.

“No, Minho was born as an aristocrat, far off in Europe.”

“Woah!” Felix exclaims, “Really?! Why is he here?”

“I wonder that myself just about everyday,” Chan laughs, “We were raiding his island, pillaging. I was about to kill him… But something stopped me, I’m not sure what. But I’m glad I did. Apparently Minho hated being an aristocrat with all his heart, longed to be on the sea, begged me to take him to the Levanter. Quite unusual, you don’t expect most people to want to be a prisoner to pirates, especially with the reputation we hold. We kept him captive for a while, but he showed great skill with sailing, and eventually made his way up to being a full member of our crew.” Chan shrugs, 

“Thats the short story, theres a lot more detail that we don’t need to get into. If Minho wishes to tell the rest of the tale to you, then he will.”

“Wow…” Felix breathes to himself. He was an aristocrat, and he hated it? Almost all the people on his island longed to be apart of the aristocrat family… Royalty. Guess not every things as it seems. He wonders if he ever could ask Minho to tell him the rest of the story. He was one of the people who acted like he was invisible. Maybe he just needs to warm up to him…

Chan’s explanation explains why the man always acts more professional than the others, always taking care when he eats, making sure his hair is decent, and keeping up 100% on hygiene. Pirates don’t care about things like that.

“One more question?” Felix asks shyly. Chan urges him to continue quietly.

“What were you before you were Captain? Were you a first mate, a Quartermaster?”

“Mm, interesting question… No, not a first mate or Quartermaster.” Chan looks up in thought, trying to go back all those years before he was Captain of the Levanter.

“Ah yes, me and your father were both gunners, just like Changbin and Jeongin. I still enjoy it greatly, probably why I’m below deck so often.” Felix hums, a gunner. If Chan were to be anything other than a Captain, a gunner makes sense. He’s talented, coordinated, smart… Felix shakes his head, he’s been thinking about the Captain like this a lot recently. He should stop.

“Well little dove,” Chan sighs, making Felix blush slightly. He’s taken a liking to calling him a dove, “I’ve gotta go talk with Jisung about stoping in Tortuga. I’ll see you later, yeah?” 

“Yeah.” Felix says shyly, trying hide his burning face. Something about Chan… Makes him feel jittery. He can’t decide if he likes the feeling or not. The Captain trots off, going to find his second in command.

Felix sighs, going to look back over the ocean. Its calm today, sunlight sparkling off the water in a beautiful dance. They’re currently sailing to Yellow Wood Cove. Felix isn’t sure why he needs to be here to find the location… They say its located at the worlds end, whatever that means. But what does his influence change? 

‘everything, felix,’ Felix screams, turning around wildly. Who spoke?! It was unlike he had ever heard, it chilled him to the core, like ice gripping his heart. Chan had heard the scream from where he was talking to Jisung, all the way at the front of the deck. The two men sprint over to Felix, finding him wide eyed as breathing heavily.

“Felix, whats wrong?!” Chan asks, worry clouding his features, he looks unharmed, what happened?

“I-“ Felix stutters, trying to find the words to explain what he just heard, “I heard a voice, but it was cold, and eery. I-I don’t know, I don’t know what it was.” 

‘the broken compass, felix.’ Felix shudders as the voice comes back to him, grabbing his head to try and stop his head from pounding against his skull. Tears collect in his eyes from confusion and aching. The voice vibrates in his head, chilling him to the bone and piercing his heart. Chan pulls the boy close in his embrace when he see’s him start to hyperventilate, trying to calm him down. 

“Should I get Seungmin?” Jisung asks, slightly surprised by his Captains gentle nature to the boy. He never does this. 

“Its fine,” Chan huffs, “I’m pretty sure I know whats happening.” He raises one of his hands to cup Felix’s face, the multiple rings that cover the Captain’s fingers cool against his skin. He gets the boy to look him in the eyes.

“Was this voice a woman?” He asks gently. Felix tries to think, tears still collecting in his eyes.

“Y-yeah, I think so.”

“And what did it say?”

“Something about a broken compass, I don’t understand Chan, why is it hurting me?” He whines pathetically, gripping the pirates shirt.

“Felix,” Chan whispers gently, “Thats the Levanter, she’s trying to speak with you.”

“What?”

“Here,” Chan gets the younger to release his death grip from his shirt, pulling him to his side, “Lets speak about this in privet, I can explain.” Chan nods in direction of Jisung, bidding him farewell. Jisung returns the nod, going in the opposite direction.

xxxx

Felix is ushered into Chan’s bedroom, the Captain gently shutting the door once they’re both in. Felix goes to sit on the pirates bed, feeling dizzy with everything flooding his mind. The Levanter was trying to speak to him? Thats what she sounds like? If thats it than he wants to cut off all communication to the ship. He’ll jump overboard if it means going through that again.

Felix is once again startled when an un human-like huff sounds from the top of the bed. Felix’s attention is brought to the wildcat sleeping near Chan’s headrest. Boazi. So thats where the cat large spends all her free time.

“I’m sorry Felix,” Chan sighs, starting to pace, as he usually does. 

“She’s a lot to take in the first time.”

“What the hell Chan,” Felix whimpers, “Why does she do that? I felt like I was dying!” Chan shakes his head, staring at the floor as he walks. 

“I know, its tough. I remember when she first spoke to me, I almost fell unconscious. She’s just trying to help. It gets better, I promise.” Felix is still shaking, the voice calling to him, calling from the dead.

“W-whats the broken compass?” Felix asks, remembering what she had told him. She must want Felix to know about it. He’s not going to go through all that and then not ask about it. 

Chan stops pacing, reaching his hand to his hip, digging under his thick belt to try and find something. He lets out a little ‘aha’ once he finds it, pulling out a small, black box. He goes to sit next to Felix, holding the box out so the other can see it. Felix is about to ask what thats all about, until the elder opens the box. The box turns out to be a compass, a red and gold spindle pointing in opposite directions. Felix can see how this is the broken compass.

“Its not even pointing north! Whats the point in having that?” Chan smiles, closing the box gently.

“Its not supposed to point north, it points to Yellow Wood. It was made from the wood of the tree’s, and the precious metals of its caves. But it only works in your presence.” The boys gasps softly, looking at the Captain,

“What? How?”

“It was your fathers, he left it with us so we could one day find the cove. It was forged under his name and blood, so only a direct blood descendent, you, can make it work.”

“Woah…” Felix breathes out in amazement, “When will we reach Yellow Wood Cove?”

“I’m guessing in the next week or so. Maybe two since we’ll be stopping for supplies soon.” Chan replies while placing the black box back in his belt, “But until then, we just have to prepare ourselves.” Felix feels more shivers running down his spine. What on earth could be waiting for them at this cove? Will they actually find the Double Knot? Its said to be hidden in the Coves deepest cave.

“Captain!” Jisung bursts through Chan’s door, bowing in apology when he realizes the two were in the middle of a conversation. Baozi startles awake as well from the outburst, a big yawn stretching her wide jaws.

“Sorry for interrupting Captain, but a royal ship has been seen in the distance. We think they’ve spotted us.” Chan’s expression darkens immediately, stone faced, like a switch has been flipped. Where did the smiling Chan Felix was talking to seconds ago run off to?

“Tell Changbin to ready the cannons. We’re pursuing the ship.” Chan doesn’t take a second to think about it, mind already made up. He snatches his coat and hat off his desk, ready to head out the door.  
“Wait!” Felix grabs the Captains arm. Chan spins around, any traces of compassion on his face, erased.

“Why are we pursuing the ship? You aren’t planning to sink it, are you?” He looks up with big, innocent eyes. Chan yanks his arm out of the boys grip, 

“Of course.” He replies cooly, “We don’t want it returning to its station and warning the rest of the navy that the Levanter has surfaced.” 

“But theres people on there!” Felix retorts, “Real people! You’re just going to kill of them? Please don’t do this!” Chan takes in a deep breath trying to keep his cool, walking closer to the peasant boy,

“Just because I’ve changed from my past self, does not mean I’m not a pirate. Just because I’m taking care to make sure you don’t get killed, doesn’t mean I won’t kill others.”

“But Chan you can’t-“

“I CAN!” Chan snaps, eyes blazing with anger, “If I don’t sink them, they’ll warn their little friends, and we’ll have unwanted company for months. You don’t give me orders, Felix.” He ends his speech, inches away from the young boys face. At this he turns back around while putting on his hat, walking out to the deck, Jisung quick on his heels. Felix also follows, wanting to see whats happening. Baozi follows as well, deciding this was an important enough matter for her to show up.

He’s shaking slightly from the Captains outburst, the pure anger the elder was radiating, terrifying. He must’ve really hit a sore spot. Felix still manages to think that the Captain might change his mind, even though he knows in the back of his head, he won’t. His mind was defiantly made up.

The sun makes Felix squint as he steps out into the open. Its a cloudless day, the sun scorching everything it touches. 

Chan barks orders to his crew while he makes his way to the large wheel that stands on the smaller deck, right above the main one. With strong hands, he turns the wheel, turning the whole ship with him, slowly. 

Felix looks over the rails of the ship, spotting the white sails of the navy ship, a stark contrast to the Levanters black sails. 

“Don’t let them get away,” Chan roars, “Blow them out of the water when we get the chance!” Cheers and yells of agreement sound from the rest of the crew. Now this is the Captain Felix remembers first meeting aboard the Identifier. He’s fierce and commanding, unforgiving in his actions. 

He’s right, Felix thinks to himself sadly, He’s a pirate. 

Sea spray whips up into Felix’s face as they turn, making him close his eyes temporarily, trying to block his eyes from getting soaked with salt water. They approach the ship with incredible speed, faster than should be possible. But then again, the Levanter is the fastest ship in the seas. The white sails get closer and closer, Felix’s worry growing stronger and stronger.

“OI!” Someone yells, walking up to grab the boy roughly by the shoulders to turn him around. Felix yelps, not expecting the rough hands on him. It’s Minho, looking furious, hair messed up from the sudden course of action.

“What are you doing on deck?!” He demands, sharing the Captains look from minutes ago, “This is no place for peasant boys, move to Seungmin’s quarters!” Felix barely gets the chance to react before he’s shoved back towards the hall leading out to deck. Felix stumbles back to follow orders. 

Something stops him when he reaches the hall, and he gets the impulse to look back. The Levanter has caught up with the navy ship. Right when Felix turns his head back, the first cannon fires.

Screams and cries are heard from the other ship as black smoke rises in the air, sails crumbling and crushing people under them. People are thrown over board, pieces of the other ship flying into the air. 

Felix covers his mouth in horror, the howls of terror ringing in his ears. And there stands Captain Bang Chan, watching as his ship tears the other apart, face devoid of emotion. 

It can’t be the same person, that can’t be the same Chan that treated Felix with such love and kindness. It can’t be the same Chan Felix has grown a serious liking to. It can’t be.

With tears in his eyes, Felix turns around, running as fast as his legs will carry him to Seungmin’s room. Knowing he can cry in peace, the doctor not there to disturb him currently. 

Chan turns to see the young boy, just as he scurries off the scene, tears streaming down his face. It hurts, Chan realizes with sorrow, to see the young boy look at him like a monster. 

He is a monster in a way, he’s the leader of an undead pirate crew. He takes lives to keep his crew and ship safe, to keep himself safe. Never in Chan’s life of being a pirate, has he felt guilt for sinking another ship, or pillaging an island. Being a Captain. 

But the look of terror in Felix’s eyes made him think for the first time, was he doing the right thing?

Chan shakes his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He has to do this, he can’t have the navy coming after him again. He needs to remain undetected. The Captain lifts his head with faux confidence, watching the ship before him fall into the ocean, dead bodies floating in its blue waters.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from the dead i rise

Felix avoids Chan like the plague after the incident. Its only been a few days, but Felix has succeeded at not having a single conversation with the Captain. Its not that Felix hates him… Its just painful to look the man in the eyes without seeing the anger and fire. Its engraved in the boys brain, a reminder of what the man really is.

“You good mate?” Hyunjin asks, raising an eyebrow. Felix had stopped talking, looking off in the distance while deep in thought.

“Oh yeah,” Felix laughs half heartedly, “I’m fine, just thinking.” Hyunjin nods, not prying any further. Felix is grateful for the others silence, not pressuring him into talking about his feelings. He’d probably have a mental breakdown if he did.

The two are sitting at the front on the ship, watching the dark, churning sea below part to make way for the large vessel. Its a fine day, like it usually is, sky clear, water blue, creatures dancing in the ocean. If only Felix could enjoy to its full extent, back on Bequia. 

“Hyunjin,” Felix starts, so many questions bubbling in his brain, he needs answers.

“Hmm?” He answers, small smile on his lips as he watches the world before him with content. 

“If you don’t mind me asking… I want to know what Chan was like, he always acts like he’s about to say something about his past, but then always stops himself. What happened?” Hyunjin’s smile turns into a frown, warm eyes becoming cloudy and worrisome. Felix almost feels bad for taking the boy out of his happy mood.

“Felix…” Hyunjin sighs, lowering his head, “You already resent the Captain for the incident with the navy, if you know about his past, it might destroy your guy’s relationship entirely. Its not my place to say.” Felix scoffs,  
“And why would you care about our relationship?” Hyunjin casts him a short glare, eyes slicing through Felix. The boy immediately backs down, returning to his humble state.

“I care, because the Captain is always down, broken, and lonely. He doesn’t open up for anyone. You seem to be the only exception,” Hyunjin turns his head, suddenly looking at him straight in the eyes, “He likes you Felix, he really does. I’m afraid of telling you, he suffers from so much pain daily, he tries so hard to make you feel comfortable so you don’t fully resent him. If you hated him, it might destroy him completely.”

Hyunjin doesn’t mention that he still has a fear, deep down in his gut that if he betrays the Captain, something truly horrible will be brought upon him. He knows Chan wouldn’t hurt him now, so he swallows heavily, trying to force the nagging thought and feeling of dread out of his head.  
“But why?!” Felix practically cries out. He knows the Captain likes him. Why?! Felix’s cry must’ve been a bit too loud, because a sudden voice behind him makes him tense up, freezing in his tracks,

“Because it was your fathers wish for you to be treated well, and you remind me of my own youthful days,” Comes Chan’s gruff voice. Hyunjin nods his head slightly to show his respect, falling silent and letting the Captain take over.

Felix has been holding his breath this whole time, hoping the pirate turns and walks in the other direction. Of course, this doesn’t happen. 

The Captain leans on the rail next to the two of them, eyes having their usual tired, dull look to them. Felix wants to argue back, you aren’t that much older than me, you’re what, 23? 4-5 years older than me? Felix snaps his mouth shut, entirely forgetting about the curse. 

This man has been around for 40+ years, unable to age or change. Frozen in time. Felix keeps quiet, unable to find any words to speak to the elder. Was Chan like Felix when he was 18? The thought makes the boy shudder, hopefully not. He doesn’t want to end up like the pirate. Always tired and unsatisfied, a dark cloud of his past always looming over him.

“Chan, why?” Felix finally manages to whisper out, still avoiding eye contact. Chan sighs, lifting a hand up to rub at his temples.

“I’m not a respectable man, Felix,” He starts, finally looking at the boy with desperation in his eyes, wanting so bad for Felix to understand, “I’m a pirate. An unredeemable, filthy pirate. What do expect from me?” Once again, Felix isn’t sure. 

Felix has built this image in his head that Chan is a caring, loving person. He shows that side all the time towards him. But then Felix see’s his scars from battles, and the look of fear in some of the crew mates eyes when the man gets heated, past trauma from vicious outbreaks surfacing.

“I can’t trust you, Chan. Not until I know who you truly are. I want to know why people fear you so much, and why you’re always sad. I need to know your past.” 

“Felix maybe we should-“ Hyunjin starts to say, worried for the Captains reaction. Chan cuts his crew mate off with a short hand signal, letting out a deep sigh. He walks closer to the boy, inches away from him, staring him dead in the eyes. It takes everything Felix has to not flinch away or hide back with Hyunjin.

“You really want to know?” Chan asks gravely, “About the thousands I slaughtered for no reason? My mutiny against my best friend? The innocent crew mates and families I took my anger out on?” Theres so much anguish and despair dripping from Chan’s tone, expression tortured as memories flood back into his head, memories he tried so hard to push out and forget.

“Yes.” Felix whispers, barely audible. He’s not even sure he believes himself. Will he ever trust Chan if he sees what the man has done? Chan looks broken at the response, dread filling his soul. With a heavy heart he brings a hand up to Felix’s shoulder, not breaking eye contact.

“Fine. If its what you want, the Levanter will reveal it to you.”

“Wha-How?” Felix gets cut off as the hand on his shoulder tightens painfully. Chan closes his eyes, a look of deep concentration on his face. Felix’s head spins, a roaring headache starting up in the depths of his skull, he brings his hands up to clutch his head, hoping to stop the pain. He doesn’t know if he’s screaming or crying at this point, vision blurring and going black repeatedly. The last thing he hears is a female voice, hissing his name right in his ears.

xxx

Felix awakes with a gasp, flying into a sitting position. His heart pounds against his ribcage heavily, as if hoping to get out. Felix reaches down, surprised when he feels sand underneath his finger tips.

“What the…” Felix looks around him, why on earth is he feeling sand on the ship? Realization settles over him when he sees that he’s lying on a beach, waves crashing against the shore, the sky above grey with a blanket of clouds.

Chan said he would reveal his past, is this what he meant? Felix stands up quickly, trying to ignore how is heart still hasn’t settled, why is he so on edge? He shakes the sand off his clothes as best as he can, looking around to see if he can find something.

“Chan?” He calls out, getting only the sounds of wind and waves in reply. He walks further up the beach, calling for the Captain again. No reply. 

Felix gets worried, he didn’t think he’d actually be wanting to have the pirates company. But its so cold and windy, the Captain is warm and would be more than willing to lend Felix a hand. The boy shivers, wrapping his arms around himself in attempt to keep warm. He needs to get away from the sea spray. Felix thought this would just be some sort of dream or flashback, he didn’t want to actually feel anything. What if he gets seriously injured while he’s here? How is he supposed to go back? 

“Captain, survivors.” Felix hears a distant gravelly voice, which he automatically connects to be Changbin’s. He lights up, Chan must be there too!

“Chan!” He yells, running up the beach as fast as he can. The sand slows him considerably, fumbling as the fine grain traps his feet. He tries his best anyways, so excited that he’s not alone in this horrid reality.

“Chan-“ He cuts himself off when he see’s the Captain. He doesn’t look the same. Well, his face and stature look the same, yes. Besides the bleeding cut from where his nose has been slashed open, is that where he got that scar? But theres something in his eyes, the pure hatred, rage, and almost insanity burning that makes Felix want to back down. 

Thats not Chan… Not the one he knows. The boy opts to hide behind some jutting rocks just off the shore, watching the pirates from a distance. The gunner, Changbin, is holding a little boy, no older than the age of six, and a weeping mother by the back of their shirts, presenting them to Chan. 

The captives are covered in dirt and soot, clothes torn and burned from some unfortunate event. The mother has tears streaming down her face, as the boy trembles, not able to go to his mother for comfort. What is Changbin doing with them? Felix scowls, he always knew that man was no good. Why doesn’t he just let them go?  
“What do I do with them?” Changbin asks in his usual gruff voice, not letting up on holding them tight. There only one word to describe Chan’s face, and thats empty. Devoid of any emotion except for the small crazed look in his eyes. Whats he going to do? He’s gonna let the poor people go, just like he did with him. Tell Changbin to back down. 

Felix was wrong.

Instead, he looks the little boy dead in the eyes, sunken, hollow figure staying silent as he just studies his features. The Captain stands back up, deciding to switch his attention to Changbin. Felix doesn’t notice the Captains taken his cutlass out of his belt, too focused on the crying mother and fearful child.

“We don’t leave survivors.” 

The Captain drives his cutlass straight through the middle of the boy. Felix screams in disbelief and horror, figure frozen as he watches the scene in front of him. Yowls and cries from the mother ring across the beach, watching as her son dies right in front of her, unable to help him. 

Chan takes his cutlass out of the boy, blood dripping onto the sand as the boys lifeless body falls and bleeds out. Felix turns before he can watch the same thing happen to the mother, hyperventilating as he turns to sit behind the rock, too shocked to cry or move. He stays there, listening to the distressed calls, before a loud gun shot goes off, and everything stops.

That wasn’t Chan, that can’t be Chan. Felix thinks to himself as he rocks back and forth, panic attack creeping up steadily. He squeezes his eyes shut hoping to block out everything around him.

xxx

Felix’s eyes open slowly, revealing that he was no longer on a beach. He almost yells in relief, he recognizes his surroundings! He’s on the Levanter! The black sails and wolf flag are unmistakable, the dark beautiful wood so familiar. 

“Captain what are you doing?” He hears Seungmin ask. Felix whips his head around, wanting to see the familiar face. Its him in all his glory, round spectacles balanced on his nose, light brown hair wind tussled and crazy from running around 24/7 to help people. 

“Stay out of this Seungmin,” Chan growls, “I may be more forgiving with you than the other crew mates, but I’ve had just about enough with you. Go back to your quarters.” It comes out harsh, eyes piercing into the doctors, lips pulled up in a half snarl. Seungmin doesn’t flinch, going stone faced.

“Yes Captain.” Is all he says before turning on his heel, pride un-breaking as he walks back up the deck. Felix spots a flash of worry on the doctors face when no one can see him, eyes clouded with uncertainty. Why is Chan being so harsh? He’s back on the Levanter!

It hits Felix right then, no he’s not. He’s still in a flashback. Now that he looks around, theres way more people on the ship then usual. Its a full crew. When was this?

“You greedy bastard,” Felix hears another man snap back. The boy turns to look, breath getting caught in his throat at the sight. The man who spoke is tall and lanky, hair a darker blonde, cat-like eyes looking worn but experienced, and full of adventure. They look like Felix’s own.

“Lee?” Felix whispers softly. He’s not sure if these flashback ghosts can actually hear him, so its best he keeps his voice down. Is that really his father?

“The Levanter and Double Knot are meant to sail together, under two different Captains.” Lee argues with Chan. Chan scowls, unsheathing his cutlass while walking up the man, pressing the sharp tip against his chest. Even the smallest movement would cause the sword to draw blood.

“You think I care about that legend bullshit?” Chan hisses, “I will take what belongs to me, even if it means killing you.” Lee lifts his head up boldly, keeping eye contact with the shorter Captain.

“You won’t succeed.” The words ring in Felix’s head, before chaos breaks out. The crews start shouting and cursing at each other, gunshots and sounds of swords clashing together pounding against Felix’s skull.

A thick mist starts to cloud Felix’s vision, the fighting crew and large ships becoming more and more transparent, until its all just a thick gray mist. He’s left there, alone for at least three minutes, the silence deafening as the smoke-like substance swirls around him.

A piercing scream shakes Felix to his very soul. Wanting to jump out of his own skin. His heart beats erratically, wondering where the scream came from. 

“Hello?” Felix calls out, “Are you ok?” The scream sounded of pure torture and pain. Another heart wrenching cry rings out, and this time Felix can tell what direction its coming from. He rushes in the direction, more yelps and cries ringing in his ears.

“Whats happening-“ He chokes on his words, eyes resting on a bed in the midsts of the smoke. Chan lies on the bed, tears streaming down his face as he grips the bed sheets like his life depends on it, screaming in pure agony, writhing like a snake.

“Chan…?” Felix whispers, slowly walking over to him. Blood covers his body and face, chest heaving in between breaks of yelling.

“What happened?” He whispers, wanting to reach out and touch him. Its obviously a flashback, only a portion of one though as he can only see the bed and the Captain.

Felix reaches forward, hand hovering over Chan’s cheek, wanting to touch him, but assuming his hand will just pass right through him like mist. He hovers there for a second, before deciding to retract.

A hand shoots out to grab his wrist when he tries to pull away, a shocked yelp leaving Felix’s lips. He looks down, finding Chan looking right back at him, eyes tear filled and empty, glassed over and staring at nothing.

He opens his mouth to speak, an unhealthy amount of blood spilling out instead of words. Felix screams bloody murder, trying his hardest to yank his wrist out of the Captains cold, death grasp. A raspy voice hits Felix’s ears, sounding like a distorted creepy version of Chan, whispering out, 

“Felix.”

xXx

“Felix!” Chan yells, shaking the boy. Felix grumbles, opening his eyes blearily. 

“Felix, please.” The boys eyes land on a distressed looking Captain, eyebrows knitted together as he holds onto his shoulders. Past Chan’s broad shoulders is Hyunjin, who also looks worried. But not nearly as much as the Captain.

“…Chan?” Felix asks groggily, tilting his head to the side.

“Oh thank god, I didn’t kill you.” He breathes out, wrapping his arms around the boy and squeezing him tightly. Felix lies there in defeat, letting the Captain hold him. Flashbacks from his messed up dream run around in his brain. 

Chan and his dad, Chan lying on the bed… Chan running a sword through that kid. The memory runs shivers down his spine. How could that be the same person who’s hugging him so dearly right now?

“Chan.” Is all the boy manages to say, eyes heavy and body limp, energy abandoning him from all the mental activity he just went through. He collapses in the captains arms, unable to do anything else. Chan holds him tight, his arms strong and welcoming.

He hears Chan talking to Hyunjin, giving some orders before he’s picked up bridal style by those same, strong arms. He falls asleep to his warmth, and the steady beat of his heart that resonates through his chest. A reminder that Chan is indeed human. A reminder that eases Felix from his worries, somewhat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and to the dead i one day will return.
> 
> Which is now, g'bye folks


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize for making you wait for so long, ehe, 
> 
> but here it is

Felix lays in Chan’s bed, staring at the ceiling as the ship rocks back and forth. He’s been here for a full two days, occasionally getting up to see Seungmin, but thats it. Chan doesn’t come in too often, worried about setting the boy off. Felix insisted the Captain was ok to be in his own room, but he refused. It makes Felix wonder where on earth is he sleeping?

Felix also understands why pirates sleep in hammocks now, The bed is secured to the floor, but he isn’t. He’s rolled off the sheets once or twice. Chan did say he goes below deck and sleeps with the crew when the nights are rough.

Felix has been reflecting back on the events of his flashback, wondering how he should feel about Chan. He was honestly terrified, understandably, that he’s been living with the man who committed those wretched acts. But then he thought about how much of a change he’s gone through. Its unbelievable the amount he’s changed, that guilt eats away at his being everyday. Felix came to the conclusion that people can change, and hating Chan will quicken the pace of him descending into madness and despair.

Felix sighs, rolling to snuggle up in the silky royal sheets, cool against his skin.

The door to the room creaks open, a sad looking Chan walking into the room. He looks like he hasn’t slept in several days, hair ruffled messily, more so then usual, clothes a bit askew as if he’s stopped caring about his looks. Felix automatically feels guilty. He’s been stealing his bed. The captain did mention the only time he gets decent sleep is in his own bed.

“Hey Chan,” Felix sits up, scooting over, offering a spot on the bed to the elder, honestly its the least he could do. 

Chan sighs, taking off his big hat and hanging it up on a hook, long and curved, designed so the hat won’t fly off when the ship goes on rough seas.

“Its ok Felix, I just came to grab my compass-“

“Chan please,” Felix begs. He really just wants to speak with him, maybe get him to sleep somehow. 

The pirate lets out a deep sigh, giving into the others pleads. 

Felix smiles when he sits on the bed next to him. “C’mon.” The boy insists more, trying to get the Captain all the way on the mattress. Chan rolls his eyes, putting his legs up as well and resting his back against the headboard. Felix scoots closer, a wave of confidence washing over him as he lays his head on Chan’s chest, draping his arm over his waist. 

Chan’s breath hitches, tensing up. 

Felix starts to worry when he doesn’t feel the Captain breathing, maybe he made a mistake. As Felix is about to pull away, he feels the elders hand gently rest on his shoulder, the touch surprisingly soft despite his calloused hands.

Felix lets out a mute gasp, looking at the large hand, before looking back up at the captain. The man looks straight ahead at his dark walls, expressionless. His dark eyes give away nothing on what he might be feeling. 

Felix smiles nonetheless, it’s something. He lies his head down on the pirates chest experimentally. Maybe this is a bit too intimate... but his goal now is to relax the man. He’s been so worked up after the dream incident, more than he usually is. 

Chan’s heartbeat thrums against his rib cage at a steady pace, a solid reminder that the pirate isn’t completely dead. It’s quiet for a moment, the only sounds coming from them breathing, and the waves hitting against the large ship.

“Felix,” Chan suddenly speaks up, breaking the silence around them. He speaks gently, as if afraid if he speaks any louder the boy will scamper off in fear like a small mouse. 

The boy turns to look up, still laying on the mans chest. His big brown eyes look doe-like, pulling Chan to spill his deepest secrets. Damn, why does this boy have such a strong hold over him? Why does he make so many conflicting emotions stir up inside him?

“I know I’m... a messed up man. I’ve done things that are unforgivable,” He starts with a sigh. He feels like he’s given this speech a hundred times. Yet he still needs to repeat himself. “I never should’ve taken you from Bequia, I never should’ve put you through the trauma of knowing my past, and I certainly never should’ve-“ 

Chan catches himself, holding back the words he wants to say so desperately. 

He chokes up, not able to say anything further. Felix looks at him in concern, the captain never chokes up. He always knows what to say, what commands to give. He always appears to have confidence, never wavering. This is new.

“Chan...?” The boy encourages him to go on, a small hand going to grab his forearm. Chan chokes further, he can’t say. Can he? 

He can’t keep hiding forever. His thoughts about the boy have been causing him so much torment, an on going civil war in his head, in which there is no victor. A seam that’s slowly coming apart, until it completely rips, he’s on his last thread, its slowly breaking him down. He has to get it out so he can move on with his life. 

The captain closes his eyes, taking in a deep breath, bracing himself.

“I never should’ve fallen in love with you.” 

It comes out clear, no cracking in the voice. It’s true. He can’t be ashamed of something that’s so hopelessly true. 

Felix stares at him with wide eyes, mouth agape. The fearless captain of the Levanter...? No. He must’ve heard him wrong. 

“Chan, what?”

“Forget it.” He pulls himself out of Felix’s grip, standing up from the bed. “I shouldn’t have said anything. This was a mistake.” He goes to retrieve his hat, he has a crew to lead anyways. He can’t spend all his time wishing over a boy who will never return his feelings. 

A boy. He laughs at himself, his father would’ve thrown him overboard for this. 

“Chan wait,” Felix quickly scrambles out of the bed as fast as he can before the pirate can leave. He grabs his white ruffled sleeve with a tight grip, stopping him successfully. Chan stops without turning around, closing his eyes. He’s not going to show emotion. He’s already done enough of that, it only ends up with pain. He can’t afford to be vulnerable. 

Felix’s brain races with thoughts. The captain. Him?

“Did you mean it?” He finally decides to ask quietly. 

Chan lowers his head, yanking his arm out of Felix’s grip.

“Yes.” 

He walks out the door, leaving Felix alone as he slams it shut behind him.

xxxx

The ocean churns and crashes below him, getting more and more restless as the day grows. Felix can relate. After the incident with Chan, he felt like he couldn’t stay inside any longer. Staying in the Captains room after the confession felt like too much. He needed to get away. So here he is now, at the front of the ship.

He looks down to the sea once again, also catching a look at the figure head. Its a silver snarling wolf, its body running down the side of the ship, it looks to be leaping into action. 

Felix sighs, another wolf. Chan really does admire the creature, maybe because its a reflection of himself. Loyal, brave, faithful to his pack… But he’s also aggressive and mean when he wants to be. His mood swings give the boy whiplash.

“Its not safe to be that close to the bowsprit.” Felix startles, shaked out of his thoughts. 

He turns to see Jisung, blue bandana keeping his orange hair out of his face. His eyes sparkle knowingly, as if he can tell all of Felix’s deepest secrets just by looking at him.

“Hello Jisung.” He huffs, looking back out to the water. The first mate tilts his head in question.

“So you aren’t going to move?” 

Felix shakes his head. “If I fall off, then so be it. I might thank the wave that takes me under.” Theres heavy emotion in his voice, almost cracking halfway through. Jisung frowns, going to sit next to the boy.

“Missing home?” He asks, hunching over his bent knees while looking at the peasant boy. Felix shakes his head, rubbing his nose with the back of his hand. Why is he feeling so damn emotional?

“I don’t think you want to hear about it…” Jisung huffs, looking back out to the churning sea.

“I’m going to take a wild guess, and if I’m right, you have to tell me, ok?” He offers. 

Felix turns to him, nodding his head slowly. 

Jisung smiles, “So, I’m gonna say that Chan has feelings for you. Correct? You don’t know how to take it?” 

Felix gapes, looking at the man in shock. “Wha-How?”

“I know Chan like the back of my hand.” Jisung sighs, “It’s pretty obvious to see how much he cares about you in all honesty. It was only a matter of time. Or maybe I’m just drunk, its one of the two.” Jisung opens his flask, downing the rest of it in one go.

“Probably the latter.” He comments, frowning at his now empty canister. Felix keeps staring at him a bit stunned.

“No-No you were right on.” That brings large smile to Jisung’s face, getting him to forget about his empty flask.

“Oh good, I thought I might’ve just outed my main man. So how do you feel about it? If you don’t mind me asking of course.” Felix gnaws his lower lip. He can’t believe he’s talking about this with the first mate.

“I’m… Not sure. I’m confused. Why me out of all the people he’s met? Does he really love me or does he just want to use me? I was told pirates never really fall in love-“

“Thats incorrect.” Jisung cuts him off sharply, that playful look on his face turning into one of complete seriousness. It scares Felix, he’s never seen Jisung look dead serious.

“It doesn’t come as easy, but we aren’t heartless voids and monsters. We feel the same emotions and heartache as any other person.” Theres so much bitterness on his tongue it makes Felix curl into himself, sounding like poison.

“I-I’m so sorry, I didn’t-I don’t-“

“Its fine.” Jisung sighs while running a hand through his golden hair. “I just hate how people view us in that way. We aren’t sex crazed creatures who just want a one nightstand with someone before throwing them overboard. We very much crave and want a real partnership with someone of our choosing. That being said, Chan really, really likes you. He isn’t trying to use you in anyway. He wouldn’t do that.” Theres still a pain in Jisung’s eyes, looking down at the dark wooden floor below him. Felix wonders why he looks so hurt, heart twisting. He shouldn’t ask. It seems too personal.

“You don’t have to like him back,” The elder speaks up, “Obviously if you don’t want to be with him, thats it. I just want you to know that he’s actually a sweetheart buried underneath all that aggression, he would never hurt you or use you. If you don’t want him, please, be kind. He’s gone through enough heartbreak in his life. He’ll understand though.” Jisung gives him a soft smile, drastically different from his normal grin. Pain is still masked behind his friendly features. Who hurt him? 

The man stands and turns on his heel once Felix doesn’t respond, walking back to wherever he came from. 

Felix looks after him as he goes, at a loss for words. Now he’s even MORE confused. Jisung sounds so certain, plus he’s known him for years on end. That pain and emotion sounded so real. Felix almost feels like yelling out in frustration to the wind, hands clawing in his hair.

“Why me?” He whispers while tears brim in his eyes. Why me.

xxxx

Wind whips around Chan as he sits in the perch, eyeing the skyline before him.

This is usually Hyunjin’s hangout spot, but the younger gave it up for the captain, noticing his fatigued, completely emotionally drained look. This seemed like the perfect spot to get away. 

Chan’s exceedingly grateful, it does take his mind of the boy thats been running circles in his brain, even if its just a little bit. 

The captain huffs out a sigh, seeing his own breath in the air like a small cloud. Its getting colder. The drop in temperature means they’re nearing Yellow Wood. After years upon years of searching, suffering, they’re finally reaching the final destination. As much as he wants to be excited over that, he can’t bring himself to be. Felix is going to go home. He’s going to be left alone once again to wallow in his own misery. 

Does he regret telling the boy his true feelings? No, not really. He realizes it needed to be said. If it didn’t, he probably would’ve self combusted from emotion. 

In a weird way, it feels like he’s been freed, a heavy weight suddenly lifted from his chest. He can breath again. Now its black and white, either Felix accepts him, or he doesn’t. They aren’t prancing around each other in some sick dance anymore. 

Chan rests his head on his knees, sharp eyes looking over the magnificent horizon, watching as the sun starts to dip down the sky, leaving it a blazing orange. He wouldn’t trade these cold evenings on the ship for the world.

The sound of rope hitting the mast has Chan snapping out of his thinking, raising his head from his legs. Who’s disturbing him? 

Well, Chan actually wouldn’t mind a little company right now. He feels extremely lonely now that he can’t talk to Felix. 

The captain smiles when he recognizes the mop of black hair pulling himself on the perch. His oldest and closest friend. 

“Good evening Changbin.” He greets. Changbin nods his greeting, finally pulling himself all the way on the perch to sit next to Chan. He looks cleaned up, the usual black gunpowder not covering his hands and face. “How cute? Did you get all cleaned up just for me?” He goes straight for teasing him. Changbin sucker punches his arm in response, earning a pained groan out of Chan.

“Heard you were moping again, thought I should check on you.” 

Chan chuckles, “Well, am I ever not moping?”   
“No,” Changbin hums, brutally honest, “You’ve never seemed to be happy. You’re either about to blow a fuse, or your about to fling yourself in the sea. Last time I saw you genuinely smile had to be when we were just boys.” 

Memories flood back to Chan’s head. Laughing and playing with Changbin on the deck, sword fighting with scrap pieces of wood they found below. Life was easier then, as it usually is. What he’d give to relive those days. He heaves a sigh, feeling half his energy come out with it.

Changbin frowns, “I know the life of a pirate captain can’t be simple. Any pirates life can’t be simple. But can’t you smile every once in a while? You’re depressing me, my guy.” Chan laughs again. The last time he actually laughed feels like years ago, Changbin always could get him to laugh, he misses spending time with his friend.

“What about you? You’re always glaring at anyone you can find. Wheres your smile?” 

“Well. Having to work with gunpowder 24/7 and getting it in my eyes and lungs every minute or so doesn’t always put me in the best of moods. I’m still a clumsy motherfucker despite being the master gunner.” Changbin smiles, “But me and Jeongin have a good time together. Plus things with me and Hyunjin have been going really well, I smile quite often now.”

Chan nods, going to look back over the horizon. He’s glad Changbin and Hyunjin are together, they complete one another. Changbin really does seem to be more happy now.

Chan laughs suddenly, taking Changbin by surprise.

“Is something funny?” He questions, raising an eyebrow. Chan shakes his head.

“I was just thinking. You and Hyunjin, me and Felix. Do you think we would’ve been thrown overboard in our youth if they knew this is how we’d turn out? Head over heels for other men?”

Changbin also laughs, finding the humor. “Most defiantly. We’re a disgrace. We would be run through with our own swords for treason.” 

“How did we turn out this way, Binnie?” Chan sighs, relaxing his head onto his knees. Changbin doesn’t answer, instead going to share the view of the sunset.

He knows his friend isn’t a fan of Felix, going after him when he sees any type of opening. Changbin’s always been a huge tease, but with people he doesn’t like its more like straight-up bullying. Even if he doesn’t personally view it that way.

He doesn’t take well to anyone new. It took a whole two years before he started to get along with Minho. 

Changbin seems to read the captain’s mind, frowning.

“Look, I know you like Felix. Its hard not to notice when you make puppy eyes at him whenever he walks by like some obedient mutt,” He insults, but Chan can hear theres no bite and he’s just messing around. Changbin can be exceedingly offensive to people who aren’t lighthearted.

“I apologize for being an ass and getting after him any chance I can get. You know how to see people from the inside out. If you trust him that much, then I shall as well. If he can finally get you to smile, then I will welcome him to this crew with open arms. I love you Chan, I’d do anything to see you happy again.” The younger looks at him with soft eyes, truly, he wants to see his friends sweet smile again. 

“Thank you Changbin.” Chan lets his lips turn up, giving him what he wanted. “You truly are the greatest friend a pirate could ask for.”

“And you’re the greatest captain these seas have ever known. If that boy breaks your heart I won’t hesitate to throw him overboard.” Laughter bubbles from Chan’s throat, light and full.

“Sometimes I wonder why you gave the first mate role to Jisung. You’d be a great second in command.” 

Changbin shakes his head. “Jisung does it better then I ever could. Plus, its not my calling. I’m meant to be sinking ships and bossing Jeongin around. We can’t have two grumpy asses running this ship, Sungie balances you out.” Chan finally grins.

“You’re right as always Binnie. Always so wise.”  
“No, you’re just a dumbass.” The two laugh together, sitting on the perch until the sun goes down, chatting about everything thats happened, fantasizing about their youth. Chan for once finally felt like his teenage self. No responsibilities, just talking with his life-long friend.

xxxx

When Felix woke up this fine morning, this was by far the LAST thing he expected. 

He was walking to grab some food below deck quickly, then eat out by the bowsprit as he usually does. Once he made his way down, grabbing a piece of bread and an apple (I know, nutritious) he was stopped by Seo Changbin. 

The man has stepped in front of him when he attempted to walk up the stairs. He expected a snarky comment per-usual, or just the normal glaring.

Felix snaps his head up with an angry stare, immediately taken aback when the gunner is actually smiling. He almost curses out loud, stumbling back a step.

“Hey, could you follow me for a moment?” The pirate requests gently. 

What the hell?! Why does he look so good with a smile on his face? 10 times more handsome, if you asked the boy a minute ago, he would’ve said a smile would look extremely unnatural on the pirates face. He’s mistaken.

“…Are you planning to kill me?” Felix asks skeptically. Changbin chuckles, wow. He wasn’t expecting it to be higher pitched then his voice. Is he dreaming? Should he pinch himself?

“Believe it or not, no. I want you to sit with me and Hyunjin real fast. I’ve got some things I’d like to say.” Felix tenses, but doesn’t pull back when the elder takes him by arm, dragging him over to a small table. 

The boys head is spinning. Why is Changbin being nice? Why does he want to speak with him? Is he friends with Hyunjin? Hyunjin’s too nice for him, right? He’s never seen the two together.

“Felix! Welcome welcome!” Said mans voice greets him. He’s stunning as always. Hair pulled up into a ponytail behind a bandana, little braids and jewels decorating the blonde strands. Hazel eyes glow softly as he smiles. “Don’t be shy, sit down with us!” He pats a spot on the table. Felix moves slowly, still alert on what might happen, but takes the seat.

“…Why exactly do you want me here?” He asks in a small voice, staring at his apple. 

“Well,” Hyunjin sighs while leaning against Changbin’s shoulder, “Binnie here has some things he’d like to say.”

“Binnie?” Felix asks, raising an eyebrow when the pirates face starts heating up. He clears his throat awkwardly. “Uh, yeah.” 

Hyunjin giggles, pulling the shorter male closer to his side. Thats when it dawns on Felix. 

“Are you two together or something?” He asks skeptically, eyebrows furrowing. Changbin’s face gets brighter, hiding his face behind his unoccupied hand.

“Aw, Binnie’s all flustered.” The taller man coos over him. Changbin mutters something along the lines of ‘shut your fucking mouth’, but theres a small smile on his lips. Different couples show their love in different ways Felix guesses…

“Anyways,” Changbin clears his throat once he’s calmed down, trying to pry the subject away from him. “I wanted to apologize for acting like a bitch. I don’t take too kindly to new people on this ship. Ask Minho, I gave him the same amount of grief.” 

“Yeah you fucking did.” Comes a shout from across the cafeteria. Felix leans back, seeing Minho pointing his fork accusingly at the gunner, a playful look in his eyes, lips curled up into that cat-like smile. Changbin rolls his eyes, waving the sailing master off.

Felix is a bit stunned. Apologizing? Changbin’s apologizing to him? Why on earth would he do that?

“Chan really likes you, and he knows how to weed out untrustworthy people like non other.”

“Wait, did Chan put you up to this? Is he making you apologize?” Changbin goes back to his usual glare, dark eyes boring into the boys soul.

“No. I’m apologizing because Chan is the closest friend I have, and I trust him. Its ridiculous how much he swoons over you so theres obviously something I’m missing. I want to figure out what it is.” Its Felix’s turn to blush, face turning embarrassingly red. He doubts he swoons over him, just kinda likes him.

“Oh, ok.” Is all that manages to come out of his mouth. How does he respond to that? Changbin sighs while ripping a piece of bread off his plate.

“Thats all I wanted to say. You can go back to moping at the bowsprit per usual.”

“Wha- How do you know I’m always there?” 

Changbin chuckles, “Both you and Chan have your designated depression areas. Yours is the bowsprit, Chan’s is in the nest. If you ever want to find him, he’s there for ninety-percent of the day.”

“He stole my favorite spot.” Hyunjin pouts, puffy lips jutting out in a cute manner.

“He needs to get his mind off of peasant-“ Changbin catches himself while glancing at the other boy, “-Felix. I’m sure he’ll give your spot back if he decides to man up and talk to him.” 

“You do know I’m still right here.” The boy grumbles while looking to his right. The couple on the other side of the table laugh.

“We know.” Hyunjin says jokingly, “But Binnies right, you should probably go talk to him. He’ll totally understand if you tell him to fuck off and never talk to you again. He just needs closure, thats all.” Felix nods with a deep sigh.  
“But on the other hand, don’t tell him to fuck off,” Changbin speaks up while picking up his knife and pointing it at the boy. “If you break that mans heart even more, I will personally stab you with no hesitation, got it?” He looks deadly serious. 

For some reason Felix isn’t put off, instead admiring the loyalty to his friend. Felix nods, then pushes himself up from the table with his still, uneaten apple. He’s lost his appetite, so he decides to leave it behind.

“I’m taking my leave. Changbin,” He looks over to the short broad man. He’s looking back at him with a raised eyebrow. “I accept your apology, I hope we can get along. I will try to not break his heart, please don’t stab me.” The pirate nods, the faintest trace of a smile on his lips. 

With that, Felix departs. He has to dodge a very drunk, very clingy Jisung who’s trying to get a hug on his way out, but he manages to get out of there. 

The fresh air above feels incredibly refreshing after the dampness of the cafeteria. Wind blows his hair to the side, cool with a slight bite. It seems to be getting colder. 

“I need a jacket,” Felix sighs to himself, covering his bare arms that are starting to erupt in goosebumps. He shivers for a moment, teeth almost chattering until he remembers he’s out here in the cold for a reason.

Felix looks up, turning in circles to see if he can spot something. 

“Ah.” Found it. Up on the nest, just as Changbin said, is Chan. Staring out to the sea high above. Isn’t it freezing up there?! He’s hard to make out, being so high up. But its obviously Chan.

Felix sighs while shaking his head, Hyunjins words replaying in his mind. ‘He’ll totally understand if you tell him to fuck off and never talk to you again. He just needs closure, thats all.’ Closure. All he needs is closure. But what kind of closure does Felix want to give him? 

The boy is still highly confused himself. He feels all warm and fuzzy when he’s around Chan, he makes him smile, he often looses track of time when he’s with him. He’s on his mind literally 24/7.

But he also knows what the pirates done, what he still will do to protect his crew. But its an act of self defense, right? He would never return to his old ways and kill out of spite. So why is he so nervous around him? Is it something else? Could he love someone like that? 

Felix shakes his head, too many questions. He just needs to talk to him. 

With quick feet and a racing heart, the boy makes his way over to the nets that lead up to the nest. Damn pirates. He thinks to himself. How do they climb these with such ease? He see’s Hyunjin and Jisung go up them like they’re nothing more then stairs. 

Felix hooks his foot in the rigging, taking in a deep breath. He needs to do this. What is he going to say when he gets up there? He’s still figuring that out. It’ll be something. He feels his heart rate start to pick up, thrumming in his ears. 

Felix struggles to say the least, how Chan didn’t notice him coming, he’ll never know. 

After five minutes of getting his foot caught, nearly slipping on multiple occasions, and cursing like a sailor, he makes it to the top, a bit winded. 

Chan doesn’t acknowledge the boy, too lost in his own thoughts as he looks out to the horizon. His face is illuminated by the setting sun, glowing a soft orange as the sun sets. How does he still look so breath taking? Even with his dreary eyes that droop from constant exhaustion, and the multiple cuts and scars that line his jaw and nose.

“A little help?” Felix groans as he tries to pull himself on the nest, trying to push those thoughts out of his brain. Chan startles, nearly jumping off the edge.

“F-felix?”

“Yeah, its me. Please help?” Chan’s brain takes a second to process whats happening. Felix, is up here. He climbed up to the nest. He’s slipping. Chan jumps into action once everything has caught up with him, taking Felix by the hand to help him up onto the perch. His body wasn’t built like these pirates who can do this constantly without breaking a sweat.

“What’re you doing here?” The captain questions as he sits back down, staring at him with wide eyes, chest slowly starting to tighten on him, becoming very uncomfortable. Who knew a peasant boy could send a strong captain into such a panic. “Do you want me to leave? You can use the nest, I’m sorry-“

“Chan, no.” Felix stops him quickly, seeing him start to panic. “I came here to talk to you, avoiding each other is doing nothing but torment us both. We need to talk.” The pirate sighs, shoulders dropping in defeat.

“I know.”

“So why?” Felix asks, getting straight to the point. He can’t take this any longer, this topic plagues his mind every second of every day. “Why did you say you love me?”

“Because its true, Felix.” He trembles, body starting to quiver, but not from the cold. He’s so goddamn anxious and worried. He really, really wants Felix. But its been proven time and time again the Felix doesn’t want him. How could he? Despite this, he continues on somehow. “You’ve treated me like a normal person. Not a captain, or a pirate, just a person. Even when I showed you my past you didn’t run from me. I can’t explain why, all I know is that I truly, truly love you.” His eyes start to tear up, throat becoming blocked up as he just wants to cry. Why is he so emotional?! This isn’t how a captain’s supposed to act! He’s supposed to be strong for his crew mates!

Felix stares at the captain, at a loss for words. Is he crying? Is he really this heartbroken over him? 

Felix thinks for a moment, realizing just how much space Chan takes up in his brain, how his pulse always picks up when he’s around him, he often daydreams about him in the middle of daily tasks. Man is he really that much of a dumbass? Its very obvious now that he returns those same feelings. Its overwhelmingly obvious, because now he also feels like crying.

He so desperately wants to say I love you back, because at this moment he realizes he does too. Those fuzzy feelings and sad moments whenever the captain wasn’t around. But how could it ever work? Would it ever work?

“I’m so sorry.” Chan sniffles slightly, “I feel myself getting more and more emotional as the days go on. I’ll return you to Bequia as soon as possible, you’ll never have to see me and my crew again, you have my word-“ 

He’s cut off when a small hand wraps around his defined jaw, followed by small, plush lips against his own. 

Chan tenses, not a single muscle in his body moving as his brain goes into overdrive. What the fuck is happening, is all thats playing through his head on repeat. Felix gets a bit worried when he doesn’t feel Chan kiss back, or even move. He’s turned into a statue. Did he do the wrong thing?  
“Chan?” He asks as he pulls back.

“Y-you,” He tries to speak, looking at the boy with comically large eyes. Does he like him too? Is he dreaming? Did Felix just do that to make him feel better?

“Huh?” Is all the he manages to come up with, head still fried. Felix keeps his hand on Chan’s jaw, rubbing a small thumb against the surprisingly smooth skin, feeling all the little cuts and bruises there.

“I like you, Chan. I really do.”

“Are you not scared?” He asks, disbelievingly.

Felix laughs, “I’m scared out of my damn mind. I don’t know if this is safe, you kind of confuse me to no end, your pet cat terrifies me, but I do know that you make me feel all sorts of ways. Good ways. I think you’re an incredible person. I love you.” 

The captain leans in, bringing his own hand up to copy Felix’s move of cupping the jaw, bringing the younger closer.

Chan’s lips are chapped and scarred, they taste of salt and the ocean, as to be excepted. Felix on the other hand is just soft. Soft lips, soft movements, just soft. Theres a great contrast between the two, but somehow they seem to work. 

Chan can’t believe he has the boy that he’s terrified to many times, the one he’s been chasing after, right in his hold. Kissing him sweetly. This is all he wants. He doesn’t want to go deeper, he doesn’t want to push Felix into anything else, he just wants him by his side as they gently move their lips together in rhythmic matter. 

He feels goosebumps rise on Felix’s arms, a slight shiver running through him. Chan pulls away, going to stare into his large brown eyes, swimming with curiosity and affection. The sun is finally setting, the sky getting darker and darker with each passing second, getting harder and harder to see the young boys beautiful face.

“Its getting cold. Shall we go inside?” He offers his hand out to the boy. Felix smiles, accepting the gesture to let the pirate help him down. “Of course.”

Chan helps him down the rigging, being as gentle as possible and catching him every time his foot slips until they make is back safely on the ground. 

If Felix walks back to Chan’s room pressed tightly into his side to escape the cold, but secretly its just because he missed being so close to him? Thats his own business. 

If Chan holds onto the boy like his life depends on it as they both fall asleep together in his bed? Thats his own business. How will it work? Both of them aren’t quite sure, but they’re both willing to give it a shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, apologizes. I've been working on a story that has very detailed world builind n' crap. I'm making into one chapter and its tAKING FOREVER. so yeah thats where all my time goes.
> 
> but anyways, next chapter is where we start to PICK UP THE PACE BABYYYYYY, WHOOP WHOOP


	8. Whats popppinnn /im so sorry wtf/

Hello folks! Its been a hot minute... ahem, just wanted to inform that there is going to be some changes to this story, i am still working on it,, but i no longer have a computer,, so i have to write on my iPad, and i have not bought a keyboard for it yet... so writing is slow to say the least, lmao,, but it IS HAPPENING.

anyways, regarding the story: I've been reading over it and i honestly am not a fan,,,? I feel like I can't keep with this, THAT BEING SAID, I'm going over it right now and i have a few ideas:) i feel like its kind of bland,, so im going to be writing in some more mystical themes and /spooky/ characters. Once i have successfully updated all the chapters, i will post another one of these so you guys can skim through em to know whats been developed;) it will still be the same story, with the same plotline, just with more j uic y conent /gross oml/ more depth is what im trying to say sksgfgiv

Thank you guys for supporting me, i hope to see you soon <3

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading:) I have the whole plot set out for this one and I really am enjoying it  
Feedback is deeply appreciated


End file.
